Torn Between Beliefs
by livelifetothefullest4e
Summary: 14 year old Larisa is the first witch ever to transfer magic schools. Placed in Slytherin, she thinks everything will be normal, right? Wrong. Takes place during GoF. Rated for swearing and violence near the end. COMPLETE.
1. Relocation

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter One: Relocation~*~*~**

** Larisa let her head thunk against the car door before getting in. This was too much for her to handle, she didn't want to leave her old life behind.**

** "Get in, Larisa." Another woman said, coming down to the curb. Larisa sighed, stood up straight, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She pulled open the door, and crawled into the backseat just before the other woman slammed the door shut. She buckled up, then let her head thunk on the door again. Her hair was waist length and white, reflecting quite poorly against her deathly pale skin. The single black streak that was in her bangs really irked her, but she could never grow the streak out. Finally, to sum her up, she looked at her eyes. A dark brown left eye, and a pure blue right eye. She watched out the window as central London flew past, wishing with all her heart she could just vanish off the Earth and never need to go through this personal hell.**

** "Mum..." She said quietly.**

** "What?" The woman in the drivers seat asked angrily.**

** "Wouldn't it be easier if we just aparated to Malfoy Manor? It would take two seconds instead of two hours."**

** "Larisa..."**

** _Oh, here it comes..._Larisa thought while rolling her eyes. Her mother had a short temper, and didn't like questions or people pointing out she was wrong.**

** "You have too much junk, making it difficult. It would take several trips." She snapped.**

** "Then Floo powder?"**

** "We are driving there. No more questions."**

** Larisa just rolled her eyes. It wasn't like her mother to be doing things the muggle way, because, well, quite frankly, her mother was a muggle hater. An ex-Death Eater, at that. So was Larisa's father, but he was in Azkaban prison for use of the Cruciatus Curse while HE was a Death Eater. Worse yet, her best friend was also in Azkaban for trying to torture information on the Dark Lord's whereabouts out of two Aurors. It seemed to Larisa she was almost always surrounded by Death Eaters. Sadly, she sighed and closed her eyes. This was too much for her fragile mind to handle, and she needed something new to concentrate on, like the fact she was the first ever witch to transfer magic schools...**

** Larisa had been a top student at ****Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, but when they moved from St. Petersburg that year, Larisa's mother decided it would be best if Larisa transferred to Hogwarts. After much letter writing, it was arranged that, based on Larisa's status as pureblood, and the fact that her father had been a Death Eater, (Her mother conveniently left out that she to had been a Death Eater.) Larisa would be in Slytherin. All of Larisa's things had been bought at Diagon Alley, but there was one little problem; Larisa hated everything to do with London, and she was refusing to return there for summer breaks. To remedy this, Larisa was now going to be living with the Malfoy's.**

** "Mum?" She asked quietly. "Why do I have to live with the Malfoy's? Can't you just, like, send me to live with Granny in Wales?"**

** "Larisa Helena Rei, you will be living with ex-Death Eater's only while you are in my care. The Dark Lord will be returning some day, and I need to make sure you become the perfect Death Eater." Her mother snapped. Larisa looked down at her hands. She didn't WANT to be a Death Eater. "_Follow your heart_" her best friend had always told her when they wrote each other. Well, if Larisa spoke up about how she didn't want to be a Death Eater, well, she didn't want to think about that. She let her head rest against the window glass, and she fell into a restless sleep.**

**~*~*~*~**

** The car came to a screeching halt, and Larisa woke up and looked out the window. There she sat, staring at a large white manor, with perfect hedges, a gravel pathway, a wrought iron fence, and Larisa swore she could hear a fountain somewhere in the yard. It looked beautiful. Slowly, she got up and out of the car, taking care to close the car door gently. Her mother didn't look up from pulling Larisa's suitcases out of the trunk, but Larisa didn't care. She smoothed out her grey skirt and stood up straight, shielding her eyes from the sun. She thought she saw a pure white peacock walking on one of the hedge's, but it could be a trick of the light. Larisa bent over and picked up the handle of one of her suitcases, then trudged over to the fence. She set her left hand on it, when it curled away.**

** "Mum, the fence just me-" She began, when her mother cut across her.**

** "You, honey, have serious issues regarding the wizarding world. Narcissa is coming." Said her mother, straightening up as Larisa looked up the path to see a tall blond woman coming down.**

** "Sophie!" She called out as she approached Larisa's mother. Larisa stepped into the shadow of the hedge as the two old friends caught up on what was going on with their lives. She continued stepping backwards, when she bumped into someone.**

** "So you're Larisa?" A voice behind her said. Larisa whipped around to see a boy with a pale pointed face and grey eyes.**

** "Yeah, I'm Larisa. Got a problem with that?"**

** "No, I don't...I'm Draco." He said quietly. A faint pink tinge began creeping up his face.**

** "What house are you in at Hogwarts?" She asked.**

** "Slytherin." Draco replied.**

** "Good. You can show me around." Larisa said calmly, brushing her bangs out of her face.**

** "I take it you're-"**

** "Yes, I'm pureblood. Twelve generations. Most of the family has been in Slytherin. I went to Durmstrang for three years, now I've gotta come here." Larisa replied.**

** "You actually LEARNED Dark Arts there, didn't you? Not Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Draco asked, apparently fascinated.**

** "Yes. I'm not proud of it, but I can cast a pretty good ****Cruciatus Curse, among other things I'm not proud of..." Larisa explained. Draco stared in shock. "I heard from the headmaster that some Durmstrang students will be coming to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament this year..."**

** "My father considered sending me there." Draco added.**

** "Too bad your mum likes you..." Larisa murmured under her breath.**


	2. A letter from Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Two: A letter from Azkaban~*~*~**

Larisa stared around her room. It was small, and full of pale colors. There was a wooden desk facing the window, with a muggle lamp on it, and rolls of parchment. Larisa's owl hooted softly from the top of the wardrobe directly opposite the desk. Larisa eyed the parchment, then with swift movements, rushed into the seat. She pulled a muggle pen out of her pocket, dragged a piece of parchment towards her. She clicked the pen, and began to write.

_ Dear Bellatrix,_

_ Well, I've been relocated. Finally out of London, but I don't know if I like it _

_ here at Malfoy Manor, either...I'm quite frankly terrified of going to Hogwarts, I was terrified enough on my first day at Durmstrang. You probably know I'm in Slytherin,_

_ mum was writing ALL of the remaining Death Eaters...Try to intercept my dad's_

_ letter, I still hate him...I really don't know why, it's like I KNOW he did something,_

_ but WHAT? I can't remember...When I strain my mind to the breaking point, I _

_ remember pain, maniacal laughter, and screaming. I really gotta find out..._

_ Lot's of love,_

_ Lari_

Larisa looked over her writing. She felt a strange pang in her heart. Bellatrix was her best friend, but Larisa hadn't seen her in nearly thirteen years since the trial, when Larisa was only one. With a sigh, Larisa tied the parchment to her owl's leg, then opened the window.

"You know where to go, Claire." Larisa said softly as the large screech owl took off from her arm. Larisa watched out the window as the owl turned into a tiny dot, then vanished from view. Larisa looked down onto the grounds. She saw, with perfect clarity, a white peacock, walking on the hedge. "You've GOT to be kidding me..." She murmured before closing the window and sitting down on the bed. Larisa quietly pulled out one of her textbooks for Care Of Magical Creature's class. She examined the cover. It was soft-ish, with golden lettering. Slowly, she opened it, took out her muggle pen, and wrote her name on the inside cover.

_This book belongs to Larisa Helena Rei._

_Please return to Professor Snape if found._

Larisa tipped her head backwards to think for a minute, then bent over to add something else in.

_The owner of this book does not like cheese._

She felt satisfied with her writing, and she slipped it back into her bag. She then reached into the bag and pulled out her wand, then twirled it between her fingers. She remembered when she walked into Ollivander's just a few weeks ago to get a new wand, the rows and rows of boxes. She looked over her wand. It was 11", Elder, and it had a Unicorn hair core. She kept turning it in her hands, then set it on the table next to her bed. The sky was slowly growing darker, and Larisa didn't want to face dinner at all. She was never able to face dinner, even when it was just her and her mum. Larisa sat looking up at the ceiling, wishing that dinner wouldn't be called anytime soon. But, her wishes were never granted, nor was this one, because at that moment, there was a knock at her door.

"Larisa? It's dinner time." Mrs. Malfoy said quietly. Larisa mumbled something, stood up, and walked over to the door. She followed Mrs. Malfoy downstairs to the dining room, which was quite elegant. She took a seat, then silently and unnoticeably scooted away from everyone as far as she could get.

"So, Larisa. Do you like Quidditch?" Draco asked. Larisa looked as though she was about ready to make a run for it.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. She tried to look as cold and unfriendly as possible.

"You know how the Quidditch World Cup is day after tomorrow?"

_Oh, cheese..._ Larisa thought. "Yeah. I know."

"Well, my father got box seats-"

"How perfectly wonderful..." Larisa said sarcastically.

"Are you excited? Who are you supporting?"

"I'm excited, I guess...I'm supporting Bulgaria." Larisa closed her eyes. _PLEASE make the rest of summer go fast..._

~*~*~*~*~

It was near five in the morning when Larisa heard a tapping on her window. Silently, she got up and tiptoed over to the window. There sat Claire, with a new letter attatched to her leg. Silently, Larisa opened the window, and in hopped the owl. Larisa tugged the letter off slowly, then closed the window. Gingerly, she unrolled the letter. Relief washed over her face as she recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Lari,_

_ I'm surprised at you! Normally when something bothers you, you _

_ just grin it and bear it (Or stomp on it...). You really seem to be loosing it, _

_ ever scince you moved to London.. You'll be fine at Hogwarts, so don't even _

_ think about worrying._

_ I doubt I'll be able to intercept your fathers letter, and I'm not stupid enough_

_ to try. Hopefully the dementors will get at it...I await your reply. Take your_

_ time in writing it, though. I don't want you to get stressed._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Bellatrix_

Larisa folded the letter up and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened up the doors, and started to rifle through the coats, until she saw her Slytherin robes. Slowly, she slipped Bellatrix's letter into the pocket.

**Ah, I have had the first few chapters on my computer for a few days. Read&Review, my friends!**


	3. A Rocky Friendship

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Three: A Rocky Friendship~*~*~**

"Remind me what classes you'll be taking, again?" Draco asked.

"I've told you, like, twenty times already!" Larisa snapped.

"Well, I forgot..."

"Fine, fine..." Larissa pulled her bag over to her and began to rifle around. The two were sitting under a tree in the front yard, killng some time. Larisa successfully seized her schedule and prised it out. Smoothing it out on her lap, she began to look it over. "Let's see...I'm taking Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination."

"The Divination Professer is a fraud." Draco added.

"I wasn't aware of that..." Said Larisa without even looking up.

"You know NOTHING about Hogwarts, I can see...You could probably get Granger to lend you her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Who's that?" Larisa said, again without looking up. Draco stared at her in shock.

"She's one of Potter's best friends, only, in my opinion, she's just a filthy mudblood. I'm always refraining from cursing her."

"I'm always refraining from smacking you. You know that?" Larisa replied scathingly.

"What did I do?!"

"You-just-used-the-m-word!" Larisa said quickly while clapping her hands in Draco's face. Draco leaned back, an alarmed look on his face.

"You're just like my aunt, being violent...Only, my aunt hates mudbloods-" Draco had to duck as Larisa took a swing at his head. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for saying mud-The 'M' word."

"It's a start..." Larisa gave him another dirty look, then stuffed her schedule back into her bag. "So, what's your favorite class?" Larisa asked.

"Potions. It's taught by the Slytherin head of house." Draco said proudly.

"I'm going to like taking Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Hagrid seems really nice."

"You're kidding, right? All of the Slytherin's hate him...I got mauled by a Hippogriff last year."

"No, I'm not kidding, I'm not your average Slytherin. Did you insult the poor thing?"

"Well, yes..." Draco said silently.

"Then don't expect sympathy from me. You obviously didn't pay attention." Larisa reached into her bag and pulled out _Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them_, and flicked through the pages.

"You're turning into Granger, Larisa."

"So? I always read when I'm mad. I'm not some know-it-all bookworm." Larisa sad in a bored tone while turning a page.

"I love how stuff seems to just bounce off of you...You never seem affected by anyt-" Draco stopped when he saw Larisa just staring blankly at him. Draco turned pink slightly, as did Larisa. "I, uh..."

"You NEVER said that, got it?" Larisa snarled, her eyes narrowing, one part of her upper lip arching.

"You don't scare me, Larisa, and you never will."

"Oh really?" Larisa took out her wand and twirled it between her fingers. "You know how I told you I can cast the Cruciatus Curse?" She shot him an evil glare that sent him scooting backwards rapidly.

"You terrify me."

"Glad we have our priorities straight." Larisa said calmly, sliding her wand back into her bag and closing her book with a snap. "So, do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes. I'm on the Slytherin house team as the Seeker. You should try out for Chaser when we get back." Draco said with a smirk. Larisa just laughed.

"Chaser? Wow, you really think so? Because you're wrong. My skills would go with Beating." Larisa said, again in a bored tone.

"You wouldn't sur-"

"Bellatrix says that I've got enough strength to crack one of those bludgers _in half_." Larisa cut in, tilting her head to the side.

"My aunt is named Bellatrix." Draco said, shocked.

"I know that. She told me. We've been writing to each other since I was five and my dad went to Azkaban."

"What did your dad go to Azkaban for?" Draco asked. Larisa stared down at her hands.

"I have no idea."

**Read&Review!**


	4. The Parselmouth

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Four: The Parselmouth~*~*~**

** Larisa pulled her long, black cloak on, then dragged her Slytherin scarf out of the bottom of the wardrobe and wrapped it around her kneck. As she walked out the door of her bedroom, she put her hand into the pocket of her black skirt, and felt a piece of parchment next to her wand. Slowly, she pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a letter from Bellatrix. (Larisa really needed to stop hiding letters from Bellatrix in pockets of her cloaks.)**

** _Dear Lari,_**

_** I haven't written you in about a month! I'm really sorry about that,**_

_** the Auror's wouldn't let me have access to a quil. (You're probably too**_

_** young to understand why the Aurors are mean to me, you're only seven...)**_

_** Anyway, I'm hoping all is well with you and your mum. I hope you reply**_

_** soon.**_

_** Lot's of love,**_

_** Bellatrix**_

__**Larisa smiled and slipped the letter back into her pocket before walking out the door of her room and down the stairs. Draco was at the foot of the stairs waiting for her.**

** "Why do you always dress like someone died?" He asked, observing Larisa's all-black attire.**

** "It's the only color that looks good on me." She said as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. **

** "Well, you do look nice-"**

** "_Shut up._" Larisa snarled as she pulled her black leather gloves on. Draco stood, looking slightly unnerved.**

**~*~*~*~**

** The top box. Oh, it thrilled and terrified Larisa at the same time. She'd have a perfect view, but she hoped that her fear of heights wouldn't take over. As Mr. Malfoy opened the door to the top box and went striding in, Larisa saw him. Harry Potter, right in front of her. She felt a mix of sheer hatred and amazment. She loked over at Draco, who just had a look of sheer hatred, as did Mr. Malfoy. Larisa felt strangly out of place. She just looked at them, when Harry took the time to speak.**

** "Who are you? Malfoy's sister?" He asked Larisa in a hushed tone. Larisa glared back at him.**

** "I'm Larisa Helena Rei. No relation whatsoever, except for the fact I'm living with him, and I'm in Slytherin." Larisa replied, also in a hushed tone.**

** "Slytherin?" A red-headed boy sitting next to Harry piped up. Larisa smacked herself in the face, when she felt a tugging on her arm.**

** "Larisa? Time to sit d-" Larisa brought her other arm up, blocking Draco.**

** "Do not touch the arm, or I will snap yours off and feed it to a Hippogriff." She said before taking a seat. Harry kept his eyes on her. "What do you want, Potter?" She sighed.**

** "I've never seen you around at school." The redhead said. Larisa burned holes through him with her gaze.**

** "Because I'm transfering to Hogwarts from Durmstrang this year...I haven't been there yet..." She said through gritted teeth. Draco was right, Potter was annoying.**

** "Durmstrang?" Harry said with a puzzuled expression. Larisa opened her mouth to retort, when a girl with bushy brown hair sitting next to the redhead cut in.**

** "It's another magic school. I read about it in-"**

** "So your Granger?" Larisa interrupted. She was really getting tired of this bunch.**

** "Yes. Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl said confidently. Larisa had to admire her, even though she was muggle-born. "I bet you'll be pretty good with classes at Hogwarts. You've gone to a pretty dark school, so the good stuff should be easy."**

** "I already know good magic. But I'm more skilled with Dark magic." Larisa said flatly, arching an eyebrow. Hermione just stared back. The redhead looked over at her, as did Harry.**

** "Gonna grow up to be a follower of You-Know-Who, aren't you?" Said the redhead.**

** "Oh, stop it, Ronald." Hermione snapped. Larisa looked down at her hands.**

** "My dad said I should, when he returns. But, I don't know..." She said silently.**

** "How do you know if he even is going to return?" Harry asked. Larisa had had enough.**

** "_I've grown up around Death Eaters. Now turn around and shut up, or I'll hex you so that you're glued to the wall._" She said in a dangerous whisper. Hermione and Ronald looked quite alarmed, and Harry looked shocked.**

** "You...You..." Ronald stuttered.**

** "You're a parselmouth!" Harry whispered. Larisa clapped a hand over her mouth. That's why Draco looked unnerved earlier, why her mum always looked happy when she spoke angrily...**


	5. Return of the Dark Mark

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Five: Return of the Dark Mark~*~*~**

"Look, Draco, I really don't freaking care about your opinion on muggles. And I really don't care about you, either. So shut the heck up!" Larisa snapped while stomping ahead of Draco, her black cloak flapping around her ankles.

"You can't go wandering around the forest at night alone, Rei! Especially when there's Death Eater's lurking!" Draco shouted after her. Larisa whipped around, fire in her eyes.

"They wouldn't DARE get near me..." She snapped, crossing her arms. "Bellatrix would have their heads, you hear me?" Turning on her heal, she started to march away.

"Rei...Larisa! Larisa! LARI!" Draco shouted, running to catch up to her. Larisa stopped short and looked at him in shock.

"Only Bellatrix has called me that..."

"Well, now I'M calling you that." Draco said with a tone of finality. Suddenly, there was the sound of a snapping twig. Larisa shoved Draco behind her and whipped out her wand, pointing it to where the sound came from. "What are you DOING?" Draco hissed.

"Being threatening." Larisa said calmly. Then, another voice spoke, and she had to fight off the urge to use an Unforgivable Curse.

"What? It's just us!" Harry called.

"Keep well back, Potter." Larisa snarled, one part of her upper lip arching.

"You can't use magic outside of school!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Oh yeah? Try me. I just hope you don't find out about the last person to get on my bad side." Larisa felt satisfied when Harry and Ron backed up several steps. Draco stepped out from behind Larisa with a smirk on his face. Then, there was a bang, and a scream.

"Scare easily, don't they?" Draco snickered. Larisa looked upward. "Don't you agree, Lari?"

"First off, if you ever call me that again I will feed you to a hippogriff. Secondly, you have your opinion, I have mine, and if you try to make me change my mind, you go the same way as if you called me Lari." Larisa snapped.

"I bet your parents are out there, Malfoy, under the hoods. And yours to, Rei." Harry snarled.

"My dad is in Azkaban, my mum is sitting in London. Get your facts right, Potter." Larisa snapped again. "Come on, Draco. Let's get out of the presence of these people." Then, grabbing his shoulder, she dragged him away. The rage that was growing inside her was too much to handle, so she let go of Draco's shoulder, walked over to a tree, and leaned against it.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked kindly.

"Oh, nothing. Just...Conflicted." Larisa said slowly. A slight breeze hit her face, blowing her hair back as she closed her eyes. Again, a twig snapped. "_Oh, not again..._Sorry, Draco!" She whispered while pulling her wand out. "Lumos." The two began to walk forward, Larisa's wand held high.

"Why is it that you never get scared, Larisa?" Draco asked meekly.

"Draco, I'm always scared that someone will find out a secret of mine."

"You can tell me, Larisa. I care about you, and I don't want to see you suffering." Larisa's heart warmed to hear this.

"Swear you won't tell ANYONE?" She asked desperately, coming to an abrupt halt. Draco nodded, also coming to an abrupt halt. Larisa leaned over to his ear. "I don't wa-"

"MORSMORDRE!" Someone shouted. Larisa looked over to a bush ahead of her and Draco to see a dark figure pointing a wand at the sky. Worse yet, the thing that came into the sky because of the curse was enough to make a dozen tough wizards scamper in fear; The Dark Mark. Larisa stood transfixed, staring at the glittering green skull with the snake coming out of is mouth. Instantly, something came rushing into her mind, as if someone had just poured it into her head. She went weak in the knees, and fell flat on her face as a vivid memory took over.

"CRUCIO!" A male voice screamed, and everything went dark. Larisa felt a searing pain, as if she was on fire. Mad laughter filled her head as the searing pain continued, making her want to die. The pain lifted, and she sat up and looked down at her hands. They were smaller, thinner, and whiter than her hands now. She felt the hard, wooden floor underneath her, and the air smelled mainly of dust. She reached up to touch her head. Her hair was shorter. She felt shorter. Wonder crossed her mind, when the male voice shouted again, and the searing pain started up again. She thrashed on the ground, trying to shake the feeling off, when a jet of water hit her face, and the pain stopped. It went dark, and the smell of dust lifted away.

The smell of the forest floor returned to her, the semi-softness of the ground also. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, discovering her head to be soaked.

"Oh, thank God..." Said a voice Larisa was glad to hear.

"Draco?" She mumbled, turning her head slightly. A shiver ran up her spine.

"I'm right here...What the heck happened?" Draco asked, trying to sound calm.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. Don't ask questions just yet." Said another voice.

"Mr. Diggory?" Larisa moaned, turning onto her back.

"Yes, Miss Rei. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, trying to stand. Her legs were still weak, though, and she fell back down.

"I don't think so, Miss Rei. We better get you to your guardians." Said Mr. Diggory. He held out a hand, and pulled Larisa to her feet. She swayed, then swung her left arm over Draco's shoulders for support. Slowly, they made their way out of the forest, where they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there, and Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy running towards them, following Mr. Crouch. Harry was staring at Larisa with a puzzled expression, as was a balding, red-headed man, who was standing behind Ron.

"What was all that screeching back in the woods, Amos?" Asked the balding man. "It sounded like someone was being tortured!" Larisa opened her mouth to retort, when Mr. Diggory spoke.

"Miss Rei here collapsed and had a small fit, Arthur." Mr. Diggory explained, jerking his head in Larisa's direction. Larisa ave a weak smile and nodded at the balding man.

"How do you do, Miss Rei? I'm Mr. Weasley." He said, outstretching a hand to her. Larisa grasped it momentarily.

"I'm Larisa. And I really don't know how I feel..." She said quietly. Soon, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy came up. Mrs. Malfoy looked as though she may have a panic attack at any moment.

"Oh dear, Larisa, are you okay?" She said shrilly, pulling Larisa's right arm over her shoulders. "Come, lets get you home, dear."

~*~*~*~*~

Larisa lay staring up at the ceiling in her room. She had only gotten back to Malfoy Manor an hour ago, and a lot was picking at her mind. _Maybe Draco isn't as much of a git as I thought..._She wondered to herself. _I wish I could apologize for the things I said..._

Then, her wish was granted. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Larisa called. The door creaked open, and Draco stepped in.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Mother is worried hat your mind got affected."

Larisa laughed. "Well, I'm fine, now. And my mind is fine, too. I aslo wanted to apologize for the things I've said about you."

"Apology accepted." Draco said quietly, turning slightly pink. He turned to leave.

"Hey, wait." Larisa called to him.

"Yes, Larisa?" He said, turning to face her. Larisa forced herself to sit upright and looked him in the eye.

"Call me Lari."

**Well, Larisa is FINALLY finding a friend in Draco. Read and Review!**


	6. Remember

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Six: Remember~*~*~**

The rest of the summer passed in a blur to Larisa. She wrote six more letters to Bellatrix, discussing the strange memory Larisa had had, and Bellatrix trying to worm information out of Larisa's father.

Now, she was off to Hogwarts. Mrs. Malfoy puled her into a hug before Larisa hopped on the train.

"Promise me you'll write frequently?" She asked Larisa. Larisa laughed.

"I promise. So many people to write to this year..." Larisa gave a final wrist flick, then climbed onto the train after Draco.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my friends." Draco said as he opened a compartment door. Larisa nervously stepped in, and looked to see two boys and a girl staring at her. She ave a tiny wave, when Draco set a hand on her shoulder. "Lari, this is Pansy Parkinson..." He pointed at the girl, who had a pug face and short black hair. "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." He pointed at the two boys, who were rather large. There were grunts of welcome, then Larisa sat down next to Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson looked at her.

"So your first name is Lari?" She asked.

"Not. My full name is Larisa Helena Rei. Only two people are allowed to call me that, Draco, and my bestest friend in the whole world." Larisa stated calmly.

"Who's your best friend?" Larisa felt no fear in sharing who. Knowing who her best friend was would probably keep Larisa safe from being made fun of.

"My best friend is Bellatrix Lestrange." The gasps surrounding her gave her the satisfaction that nobody would be bothering her anytime soon.

"She's a Death Eater!" Pansy cried.

"I know. My parents were Death Eaters."

"So I'm guessing you're in Slytherin?" Crabbe grunted. Larisa rolled her eyes.

"No. Ravenclaw." Draco and Larisa looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Yes, I'm in Slytherin."

"Haven't seen you around. Some kind of invisible person?" Goyle droned. Larisa giggled.

"No. I'm transfering to Hogwarts from Durmstrang this year. Dumbledore placed me in Slytherin."

"Father considered sending me there, because they LEARN Dark Arts, not Defense Against, like we do. Mother didn't want me to be to far away from home, though." Draco sad proudly. Larisa was on the verge of rolling her eyes, when she heard an all to familiar voice down the traincar.

"Excuse me for a moment." Larisa said hurridly, slipping out the door. She catiously made her way down the car, stopping at the compartment she heard the voice come from.

"Would have been easier to push him off a glacier..." Ron said. Larisa pulled the door open and stared at them all.

"What do you want, Rei?" Harry snapped at her.

"To get some priorities straight. First, you bug me, you get fed to a hippogriff. Second, you try to duel me, you will get your butt cursed off. Third, you insult me or hurt me in any way, you will turn up in the Sahara Desert three months later. Are we clear?" Larsa said scathingly.

"Yeah, sure, right..." Ron murmured, rolling his eyes. Larisa glared at him.

"_Shut up, Weasley..._" She snarled before closing the door with a snap. Turning on her heal, she went marching back to her compartment. She pulled open the door and fell back into her seat next to Pansy.

"What was THAT all about?" Pansy asked. Larisa closed her eyes and put on a devilish smile.

"Just warning Potter that if he gets on my bad side I will curse him until he's stuck to a wall." Everyone burst out laughing. When they stopped laughing, the trolley lady showed up.

"Anything I can get you, dears?" She asked sweetly. They bought some snacks, and sat eating. When they were through, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were trading Chocolate Frog cards, and Larisa and Pansy were talking.

"So did you see the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup?" Pansy asked. Larisa sighed.

"No. I was...Well, I don't know WHAT happened, but I remember seeing the Dark Mark go off, then I just fell over and remembered something." Larisa explained while looking at the ceiling.

"What did you remember?" Pansy asked, clinging to this bit of gossip like a teenage muggle girl clings to a magazine.

"Searing pain, someone shouting a spell, and I was thrashing around." Larisa rounded off. Pansy looked at her in shock..

"Sounds like you had the Cruciatus Curse on you in that memory. How old were you in the memory?" Larisa bowed her head, deep in thought.

"Well, I looked to be about four feet tall...My hair was shorter...I'd say around four or five years old."

"Did something happen around that age that you can remember?"

"Yes! My dad got sent to Azkaban. I was in St. Mungo-" Larisa paused. "THAT'S IT!" She shouted, sending everyone in the compartment flying into the wall.

"W-what's it?" Asked a very shaken Draco. Larisa clasped her hands together, propped her elbows on her knees, and pressed her forehead to her hands.

"I think I know why my dad went to Azkaban, and why I'm so frail..." She lifted her head to look at them. "I had the Cruciatus Curse on me, and it was cast by my dad." Larisa looked out the window to see a large castle coming up over the horizion. "We better get ready. I see Hogwarts."

**I wonder how Bellatrix is gonna react? Read&Review! (Please?)**


	7. A Letter, A Lesson, and A Confession

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Seven: A Letter, A Lesson, and A Confession~*~*~**

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_ I figured it out. The memory. My dad put the Cruciatus_

_ Curse on me when I was five. I figured it out with the help of a_

_ friend of mine. Glad the Divination Professor didn't try to help,_

_ from what I've heard, she's really creepy. Please don't do_

_ something too bad to my dad, I plan on sending him enchanted_

_ paper clips to get back at him._

_ Please don't do anything stupid,_

_ Lari_

Larisa tied the letter to Claire's leg, and then watched as Claire took off from the Slytherin House table. Absentmindedly, she tugged at her left sleeve to straighten it out, then looked at her class list.

_9:00am: Potions_

_10:30am: Charms_

_Noon: Lunch_

_1:00pm: Divination_

_2:00pm: Arithmancy_

_3:00pm: Care of Magical Creatures_

_4:00pm: Break_

_5:00pm: Transfiguation_

"Draco, please say our classes are the same." Larisa asked nervously. Draco looked at her class list, then at his.

"I'm not in Arithmancy or Divination. Don't panic, though. It's only two hours." Larisa gulped and nodded, then reached into her pocket and traced her finger across the parchment that was Bellatrix's letter. She'd never be alone as long as she had that letter. Soon, the bell rang, and there was loud scraping as everyone got up to go to lessons. Larisa got up and followed Draco out of the great hall.

"I hope Potions isn't too difficult..." Larisa said nervously as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"We're Slytherin's, so it shouldn't be too difficult for us."

"Oh. Is Charms fun?"

"It's easy to hold a conversation in Charms, it gets really loud, things flying everywhere and incantations being shouted." Larisa grinned as they began down the spiraling steps toward the dungeons.

"What class do we learn to hex people in?" Larisa asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, but don't learn how to hex people in the beginning."

"The Professor looks kind of scary. But I'm one to talk, I have a blue eye and a brown eye-"

"But your eyes are beautiful, Lari, not scary." Draco looked as though he wished he never said that. He again got a pinkish tinge in his face.

"_I'll let it slide this time..._Oh, whoops...I'll let it slide, Draco." Larisa quickly corrected herself. She failed at hiding the small smile that crossed her face, though. Thankfully, they pushed open the door and had to focus on finding their seats. Larisa took her seat next to Pansy, and Draco took his seat next to Crabbe. It was inhumanly quiet in the room. Larisa looked around, and, to her disappointment, saw harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the other side of the room. The door banged open with a loud crash, making Larisa jump. She looked over her shoulder to see a man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair striding down the aisle. He arrived at the teachers desk, and turned to look at the class, his black eyes landing on Larisa. Larisa stared back nervously as he came sweeping over to her.

"You are?" He asked.

"I-I'm Larisa Helena Rei, sir." She stuttered. Then, he nodded at her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Rei. I'm Professor Snape." He said before turning and walking back up to his desk. Pansy squeezed her wrist before turning her attention to Professor Snape. Larisa sighed with relief. One class down, five to go.

~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang, and Larisa caught up with Draco just outside the door.

"So how did you find the lesson?" He asked as they set off up the spiral staircase.

"I think my Shirking Solution could have been better. Either way, it was kind of...Fun."

"FUN? You thought that class was FUN, Rei?" Harry cried, walking up the stairs behind them. Larisa stopped and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Ignore him, Lari. Let's just get to Charms." Draco said, tugging on her elbow. Larisa turned slowly to face Harry, and opened her eyes. She could risk speaking Parsletounge if it was for her own sanity.

"_Leave me alone, Potter._" It came out as a hiss. Draco looked nervous, as did Hermione and Ron, but Harry looked strangely calm.

"_I speak it to, Rei._" Harry snarled, drawing his wand. Hermione reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, don't, you'll get in trouble! You to, Larisa!" Hermione looked at Larisa, who had also drawn her wand. Draco was trying to get Larisa to lower her arm, too.

"Save it for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lari." He hissed. Larisa kept her wand pointed at Harry's face, Harry doing the same.

"Harry, as much as I hate saying this, Malfoy is probably right." Said Hermione desperately. Larisa tightened her grip on her wand, as did Harry. But suddenly, without any warning...

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry roared. Larisa was knocked backwards as her wand flew out of her hand and landed near Ron's feet. She scrambled up to her feet while Draco handed her his wand.

"Accio wand." Larisa murmured. Her wand came zipping back into her hand, and she gave Draco his wand back. "No magic in the halls, Potter!" She snapped before turning on her heal and marching up the stairs. Draco blinked, then scrambled up after her. They got out of the stairwell, closed the door, then Draco turned to glare at Larisa.

"Are you out of your mind, Lari?! You could've gotten seriously hurt!" He snarled as they began to walk up the grand staircase to the second floor. "Picking a fight on the first day is NOT good, Lari! NOT good!" Larisa turned slowly to look at him, a smirk on her face.

"I LET Potter hit me with that spell." She said. Draco looked confused.

"Wha-Why?" He stammered.

"An experiment. Wanted to see how you would react."

"Wh-An experiment?!"

"And that's not it. I like how you reacted."

"Y-What? You-"

"I liked how you reacted. You like me, don't you?" Larisa had him right where she wanted him. Draco turned pink.

"No." He said.

"Yes, you do. I can tell. You are turning PINK for crying out loud!"

"No I-"

"Put a sock in it, Malfoy. I like you to." Larisa slapped a hand over her mouth. Draco's eyes went wide. For what seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes, really. Now lets hurry and get to Charms. Bell is going to ring soon!" Larisa said hurriedly, finally finding her voice. Draco followed her as she went rushing up the stairs, a wide grin on his face.

**Read, Review, and wait in suspense!**


	8. BlastEnded Skrewts and Slinky

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Eight: Blast-Ended Skrewts and Slinky~*~*~**

"I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures, Lari!" Draco called to Larisa after Lunch. Slowly, Larisa made her way towards the North Tower, nervous for the class. It was exhausting, walking up and up and up and up and-(Get the point?). It took a good fifteen minutes to get up to the room, where it was full of people from different houses. Larisa groaned when she saw Harry and Ron standing there among the people. Harry saw her standing there, and briefly they made eye contact.

"Wonder how many times she'll predict your demise this year, Harry." Ron said, not noticing Larisa. Larisa bit back a laugh.

"I take she's got a habit of predicting your death, Potter." Larisa called over. Ron looked as though he was about to jump into the ceiling.

"So you're here to, Rei?" Ron asked in a panicked tone.

"Yes, I'm here, but I'm not going to curse you if you don't bother me." She said calmly while walking over.

"Bet you a Galleon that's Trelawney's first prediction of your death..." Ron muttered. Larisa glanced at him quickly, when a trapdoor in the ceiling opened, and everyone started filing in. The room was heavily misted and stuffy, much to Larisa's dismay. She took a seat next to another Slytherin, then waited for the class to begin. The teacher parted through the mist, giving off the look of a large insect.

_This is going to be a LONG hour..._ Larisa thought, falling into a stupor.

~*~*~*~

The bell rang, and Larisa scrambled out of Arithmancy as fast as she possibly could. Finally she'd get to see Draco again, and she'd have a friend in her classes. She hurried down the grand staircase, coming to a stop near the front door. She stood looking around, then saw Draco, and went running over to him.

"Hi Draco." She said when she came up to him.

"Hey Lari. How was Divination?" He asked as they began to walk out of the castle together.

"It was very boring. Professor Trelawney scares me." Larisa mumbled.

"What about Arithmancy?"

"Fine. Granger was in that class with me. I never want to see a number again." They began walking down the hillside towards Hagrid's hut. "Oh, snap..." She muttered angrily.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'll give you three clues...One's a redhead, one has glasses, and one has bushy brown hair."

"They're in this class to, Lari." Draco said dully. Larisa rolled her eyes and quickened her pace. She desperately wanted to see what creatures they would be working with.

"Larisa!" A voice called. Larisa stopped and turned to see Pansy Parkinson running down the hill towards her. "You in this class to?"

"No, I just decided to walk down here." Pansy giggled at this.

"You're funny, Larisa." She said happily. "So how was Arithmancy?"

"It was so boring...Professor Vector didn't give us any homework, though."

"That's always nice." They arrived at Hagrid's hut, and they saw boxes outside. "Wonder what's in the boxes?"

"Probably something murderous and bloodthirsty..." Draco added, catching up with them. Larisa looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Hagrid likes things that could kill people. Like how I got mauled by a hippogriff?"

"You didn't get MAULED by a hippogriff." Harry said angrily when they arrived at Hagrid's hut. "It was just a scratch."

"Shut your face, Potter." Larisa snapped. "He may have not been mauled by a hippogriff, but he still got attacked, right?"

"Mornin'!" Hagrid cried out. Larisa stood at attention as he motioned to the boxes. "Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts!" He boomed. Larisa, Draco, and Pansy crowded around a box near them, and saw what looked like a mutant lobster with no head or shell. There were about a hundred in this box alone, all scuttling around, occasionally a few sparks flying out the end of them, propelling them a few inches forward. "They on'y jus' hatched, so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em as a project!" Hagrid said proudly.

"Why would we want to raise them?" Draco asked quietly.

"I dunno. Home security?" Larisa added.

"Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. I've never had 'em before, so try some ant eggs an' frog livers an' some grass snake." Larisa looked nervously at Draco, who returned the nervous look. Pansy looked as though she was ready to bolt.

"Well, we should get it over with..." Larisa said shakily, reaching into a box the Hagrid had just set down by them. She felt something wriggling between her fingers, and as she lifted it out, she found it was a live grass snake. "_I take it you don't want to be fed to these things, don't you, snaky?_" Larisa crooned in parseltounge. The snake lifted it's head to look her in the eye.

"_You're not afraid of me?_" The snake hissed.

"_I'm not like most people. Now, do you want to be fed to this Skrewt, or not?_" Larisa snarled. The snake looked down into the box of Skrewts, then looked back at Larisa.

"_Fire away, kid._" And with that, Larisa dropped the snake into the box. Just as soon as she dropped it in, though, she reached back in, (Getting her hand burned in the process) and pulled the snake out.

"_You should go free, instead. Don't bite anyone, just slither away into the Forbidden Forest._"

"_You amaze me, reaching into a box of those thingssss to ressscue me. I'm Sssslinky._"

"_I'm Larisa. Now hurry! Into the forest!_"

"_Thankssss, Larisssa._" Then, Slinky slithered off to the forest. Larisa looked over at Pansy, who stared back, wide-eyed and pale.

"You speak parseltounge?" She said nervously.

"Yup. But I'm not a Dark wizard, just...The snake whisperer." Larisa explained in a cheerful tone. She reached into a bucket of frog livers then dropped them into the box.

**Okay, I'm really sorry this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but that's because I have some really bad writers block. I pinky promise that the 9th chapter will better!**


	9. Twitchy Little Ferret

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Nine: Twitchy Little Ferret~*~*~**

Larisa and Draco came into the Entrance Hall after Transfiguration, talking happily about the class. Larisa had somehow managed to turn her spare quill into a strange muggle device that had keys with numbers on it, a long, thin screen, and buttons with various dashes on it. Larisa kept it. It would be useful in Arithmancy. They joined the line for dinner, when Draco pulled out a copy of the days _Daily Prophet_, and leafed through it.

"What are you looking for?" Larisa asked.

"An article about Weasley's family. Ah, here it is..." He pointed at it. "Hey, Weasley!" Ron turned to look at him. Larisa felt herself go paler than she usually was. (And that's pretty pale!)

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snapped. Larisa smacked a hand to her face and tugged on Draco's shoulder.

"Stop. Stop it now, Draco." She murmured. The Entrance Hall had gone silent as Draco read the article

"They didn't even get your dad's name right! Makes him seem worthless to the Ministry, doesn't it, Weasley?" Draco finished the article, and Larisa made eye contact with Ron. They were both shaking with fury. "Your mother could loose some weight, couldn't she, Weasley? Potter, is that how she really looks, or is it just the picture?"

"You know YOUR mother, Malfoy? That look she has? Does she always look like that, or is that only when you're around?" Harry snapped.

"Don't you dare insult my mother!" Draco snapped back.

"Be quiet, then!" Ron snapped. Draco drew his wand, and a curse went flying past Harry's head. Larisa saw Harry reach for his wand, when there was a loud bang, and Professor Moody, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, came limping down the stairs from the staff table. Larisa looked to where Draco had been standing, and saw a white ferret instead, quivering with fear. Larisa bent over to pick it up.

"LEAVE IT!" Moody snapped, turning, pointing his wand at the ferret. Larisa looked at the ferret, then at Moody, then turned on her heel and went flying out of the Entrance Hall and up the grand staircase. She paused and looked back to see the ferret go running toward the dungeons, but Moody caught it with a hex and began to bounce it. In a flash, Larisa dragged her wand out and pointed it at the ferret, when her wand went flying out of her hand. She snatched it up and went flying back up the staircase. She heard the ferret squeal in pain, making her run faster up the stairs. Looking wildly around, she saw Professor McGonagall coming down the stairs.

"Professor!" She cried out, hurrying over to her. "Come quick! I don't know how to fix it, but..." Larisa took off down the stairs, Professor McGonagall at her heels.

"Miss Rei, WHAT is going o-" Professor McGonagall began, when Larisa cut her off.

"THERE!" She cried, pointing at Professor Moody, who was banging the ferret on the ground.

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall cried in a shocked voice.

"Hello, Professor." Moody said calmly, bouncing the ferret. Larisa couldn't take it. She whipped her wand out, and pointed it at the ferret.

"Accio Ferret!" She cried, and the ferret came zipping into her hand from midair. Gently, she set it down on the ground and tapped it on the head, and with a loud cracking noise, the ferret turned into Draco. She knelt down next to him. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

"I'll survive. Wait until my father hears about this." He mumbled.

"No, wait until BELLATRIX hears about this." Larisa said softly.

"But this didn't involve you-"

"You're her nephew." Professor Moody came walking over, and grabbed Draco by the shoulder, and marched him off to the dungeons, leaving Larisa standing there, panting. Harry and Larisa made eye contact, and Larisa rapidly began marching over to him and Ron.

"Don't bug me, Rei. I'm trying to remember this..." Ron said nervously. Larisa stared daggers at him.

"You have no consideration that he could have gotten seriously hurt." Larisa snarled through gritted teeth. Ron backed up a bit, when Hermione spoke.

"That was a good Summoning Charm, Larisa." she said meekly. Larisa glared at her.

"Don't try to smooth this over...It won't work." Larisa turned to glare at Ron. "No consideration whatsoever. What did he ever do to you?"

"Insulted my mother!" Ron stammered.

"Before that. When you first met." Larisa glared when Ron stood with his mouth hanging open.

"I bet YOUR mother is just like Malfoy's mother." Ron snapped, unable to remember. Larisa bottom lip quivered, and tears sprang into her eyes. Ron look terrified as Larisa wiped her eyes, then glared at him, not tearing her eyes from his.

"You know nothing." She snarled.

"But I bet that's why you're living with the Malfoy's, isn't it?" Ron sneered, when Larisa struck him hard across the face. He staggered backwards, then his hand flew to his wand, but he was too late. Larisa had just gone down the passage to the dungeons, tears steaming down her face, her hair flying behind her. An angry red mark began to form on Ron's face, and he stood flabbergasted at what had just happened.

**Poor Ronald. Read and Review.**


	10. The First Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Ten: The First Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson~*~*~**

Larisa swung the door to the dungeons open and began to rush down the spiral staircase. She didn't know how to feel, because deep down, she knew Ron was right. She stormed past Snape's office and down a long, twisting passage, her mind completely muddled as if someone had cast a jelly-brain jinx on her. Angrily, she came up to a stone wall, which was completely blocking the passage.

"Pureblood." She muttered angrily, and then a door showed up in the wall. She pushed it open, and stormed into the common room, which was completely empty. Tears began to stream down her face as she began up the stairs to her dormitory. She opened the door to her room and flung herself down on her four-poster bed, sobbing into her pillow. Perhaps this was why she was living with the Malfoy's? She wanted someone to hold her and tell her Ron was wrong, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

A tapping at the door jarred her from her thoughts, and somehow, all of her wishes were granted. Slowly, she got up and opened the door to see Pansy Parkinson standing there. Pansy blinked, then grabbed Larisa and pulled her into a hug.

"I overheard Weasley complaining about how you had hit him at dinner. Granger was scolding him for something he said that made you cry, and then your owl showed up." Pansy let go of Larisa and handed her a letter, and the familiar handwriting made Larisa smile weakly.

"Thank God..." Larisa choked, grabbing the letter. Pansy backed up slowly, then closed the door while Larisa rolled open the parchment.

_ Dear Lari,_

_ For your sake, I only shot your father a deadly_

_ look. I'm noticing the Dark Mark on my arm seems to_

_ look much clearer now. The Dark Lord is getting_

_ stronger. Don't fret yourself over that, though. You're_

_ a pureblood, so you'll be safe. Tell me, how did your_

_ first day at Hogwarts go?_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Bellatrix_

Larisa looked at the letter, then folded it up again and tucked it between the pages of a muggle notebook she kept letters in.

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm in no particular hurry to get there, Lari." Draco said in an annoyed tone as they climbed the grand staircase to get to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"Nor am I, Draco. We're sharing with the Gryffindor's, and you know how I can't stand them."

"I was talking about Professor Moody. My arm still hurts from the ferret incident."

"So does my soul. I told you how Weasley reduced me to tears, and I don't cry much."

"I swear you must be related to my aunt or something. You both have pretty much the same personality." Draco said.

"Impossible. I look nothing like her. Except for my left eye, but that's it."

"Well then." Draco snapped, when Larisa started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"We're arguing about something totally irrelevant to the present situation." Larisa said in a sophisticated tone.

"Let's just worry about getting to Defense Against the Dark Arts, shall we?"

"That's what I said..." They continued up the steps, then finally arrived outside the classroom. Ron looked at Larisa, then dove behind Harry and Hermione in a desperate attempt to hide. Larisa and Draco glared at Harry and Hermione, when Hermione came over to Larisa.

"Ron says he's sorry, and that he didn't mean to insult you like that." She stated calmly. Draco opened his mouth, when Larisa elbowed him.

"You know, Granger, I don't 'forgive and forget'. Ron wants to apologize, he shouldn't treat his friends like owls. But, I won't forgive him." She turned her back on Hermione, who turned and marched away. Larisa stood still with her arms folded across her chest, when there was a clunking noise coming down the hall. Quickly, people began to scurry into the room, Larisa and Draco finding seats in the front of the room. Larisa pulled her book and wand out and set them neatly on her desk, then put her elbows on top and held her head up.

"Something wrong, Lari?" Draco asked quietly.

"No, I'm just really tired. I need to send my reply to Bellatrix, and I'm trying to formulate how to tell her all that's happened." Just after Larisa said this, the door swung open, and Professor Moody came limping in.

"Put your books away. You won't be needing them." He growled. Larisa quickly tucked her book in her bag. Professor Moody took roll, then began to talk about the class. "Seems this class is pretty well versed with Dark creatures under the guidance of Professor Lupin-" Larisa looked at Draco with a quizzical look. "-but you are all behind. Far behind on dealing with curses." Larisa, being a transfer from Durmstrang, had to fight off the urge to laugh. Durmstrang students pretty much studied curses nonstop. "I've gt one year to each you-"

"Aren't you staying?" Ron asked. Larisa mentally punched him. Professor Moody smiled, which made him look quite demented.

"Dumbledore brought me out of retirement for this year, then I return to my quiet life." He laughed, then clapped his hands together. "Curses. I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. You aren't supposed to know illegal curses until sixth year." Larisa rolled her eyes. She was fourteen and could do all three Unforgivable Curses AND their countercurses. "Dumbledore says you have to know, though. How can you defend yourself against something you never knew of? Dark wizards aren't going to tell you what they're going to do." His blue eye swiveled around the room, fixed on Larisa's eyes, then shot toward one of the Gryiffindors. "Put that away, Miss Brown."

Lavender Brown jumped. Larisa had to again fight off the urge to laugh.

"Does anyone know which curses are punished most heavily by wizarding law?" Moody barked. Larisa's hand shot up into the air. Moody turned to look at her. "Yes, Miss Rei?"

"The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and Avada Kedavra." She said. Heads started to turn to look at her. Moody's blue eye fixed on her, then he nodded.

"Smart little girl, aren't you?" He barked. "Where'd you learn them all?" Larisa turned pink slightly. She didn't quite want to mention that her parents had been Death Eaters, her best friend was a Death Eater, she was constantly being told to become a Death Eater, that she was living with Death Eaters, and her old Headmaster had been a Death Eater. She decided to go the easy way out.

"I learned them when I went to Durmstrang, but I'm disgusted that I know them." That was the best she could think of. Moody looked at her again, then noticed her two different colored eyes.

"I remember putting your father in Azkaban." He said, looking at her. Larisa felt relieved.

"And thank God that you did." If Moody was expecting her to say something, it sure wasn't that. He looked rather taken aback for a minute, but continued on with the lesson. He performed the Imperius Curse on a spider, then he took out another spider.

"Engorgio." He muttered. Larisa watched as Ron tried to get as far back from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand and pointed it at the spider. "Crucio!" He exclaimed. The spider began to jerk around, and Larisa could tell it was in pain. She felt herself go even paler than she normally was, and she gripped the edges of the desk, wanting the demonstration to be over.

"Stop it!" Hermione said in a very shrill voice, and Larisa looked to see Hermione staring right at Neville Longbottom, who was also clutching his desk like Larisa. Larisa and Neville made eye contact, and Larisa remembered the name; Longbottom. His parents had been tortured by Bellatrix. Now Larisa had met their son, (Sort of) she felt sorry for him. Hermione's eye traveled over to Larisa, and Larisa realized she was still clinging onto her desk with a death grip, and she was still inhumanly pale. Larisa felt Draco's gaze, and she turned to look him in the eye. She felt as though she would faint. Slowly, she turned to look back at Professor Moody, who had taken out a third spider, and was pointing his wand at it. Larisa knew what was coming. She braced herself, and waited.

"Avada Kedavra!" Professor Moody roared. There was a burst of green light and a rushing sound, and the spider rolled onto it's back, completely and totally dead.

Something seemed to grab a hold of Larisa, and she felt herself fall out of her chair and onto the floor, as if she had been hit with the curse. She heard a rush of voices, and then everything went silent. The smell of the classroom left her and then there was nothing. Nothing at all.

**CLIFFIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry this is late, it would have been up earlier, but Star Wars was on, and, well...And don't worry, Larisa doesn't die!**


	11. The Wrath of Larisa

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Eleven: The Wrath of Larisa~*~*~**

Larisa opened her eyes. She was laying on a hard, wooden floor. She forced herself to sit up, and looked at her hands. They were normal. She looked around. The wall was also wooden, but there was no door. Just very dark corners. Slowly, Larisa stood up, and a voice spoke from a corner behind her.

"Hello, Larisa." That voice sent shivers up Larisa's spine, and she slowly turned around to look at the corner. A man stepped out. He had sunken green eyes, and blond hair cut short. Larisa recognized him, and a severe hatred boiled up inside her.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"A command, really. The Dark Lord is growing stronger, Larisa. And that means-"

"I'm not going to be a Death Eater, dad." The shock at what she just said was equal to the snarl that passed over her fathers face.

"Oh, really? The Dark Lord will say otherwise..."

"Shut up." Larisa snarled.

"Don't provoke me, Larisa. This is not just a dream. If I torture you, you will feel pain. If I kill you, you will die." He sneered. Larisa gulped. She was truly scared. "Your whole point of existence is to serve the Dark Lord, Larisa." He took a step toward her. Larisa remained rooted to the spot. She then remembered the only words that kept her from following the crowd she was always pressured to join.

"Follow your own heart, not someone else's." She said quietly.

"Who told you that?" Her father spat, starting to walk in circles around her.

"Bellatrix." Larisa felt a rising confidence. "Bellatrix told me that in a letter."

"Bellatrix is psychotic and unworthy to serve the Dark Lord. She got herself landed in Azkaban!" Larisa felt a boiling anger grow, but she had to contain it. Let it out in little bursts.

"Have you forgotten?" She said, her voice shaking. "Have you forgotten, that you landed YOURSELF in Azkaban? Have you forgotten the curse you used against me? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN, the Dark Lord tore the whole family apart?"

"Have you forgotten, Larisa? Have YOU forgotten, the only reason your mother didn't put that curse on you was so she could raise you to be a Death Eater?" He said in a soft, dangerous whisper. With those words, it all came flooding back to her. Ron had been right.

"Well, she failed. Mum failed." Her voice was quavering. Larisa wanted nothing more to strike with a good curse, but she couldn't find the courage to do so.

"She didn't fail. Once the Dark Lord returns, YOU will be placed under the Imperius Curse, and YOU will serve the Dark Lord. I, his most faithful servant, will do so."

"You're wrong. Bellatrix Lestrange is the Dark Lord's most faithful servant."

"YOU'RE WRONG, LARISA HELENA REI!" Her father was loosing his patience.

"Oh yeah?" Larisa spat, letting a little anger take over. "Then WHY did you claim to be under the Imperius Curse when he fell? To keep your sorry behind out of Azkaban!"

"How dare y-"

"Bellatrix went looking for him! She gladly went to Azkaban!"

"I decided to lay low, buy some ti-"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH AND LISTEN?!"

"No, Larisa, I will not shut my 'bloody mouth'. Why? Because you will be dead! And Bellatrix won't be able to help you, because she is a feeble excuse for a Death Eater, a stupid addition to the group, completely worthless!" Larisa fought off the urge to jump up and strangle him, still unfinished with her verbal attack.

"And you? You were getting nervous that you would be caught! Instead of looking for him-"

"Shut up! You will know to much!" He look terrified. Larisa plowed on.

"-you suggested that Bellatrix go torture information out of two innocent Aurors! You didn't go along, and when Bellatrix got sent to Azkaban-"

"SILENCE!"

"You pulled out your wand, pleased she was gone, because then-"

"If you continue on one more word-"

"You could kill me without her getting in the way! But it didn't work, you tried to torture me to death, but I-"

"Somehow survived the Killing Curse like that Potter twit! Yes Larisa, I was fed up with the fact you wouldn't die, you wouldn't cry for mercy, so I used the Killing Curse just before the Russian Aurors came sweeping in, and you SURVIVED! I never told Bellatrix-"

"Because you knew she was capable of killing you! Well, I'll find out HOW I lived, and I'll use it against you, you twat!" Larisa folded her arms across her chest, a horrible sneer etched upon her face.

"Bellatrix is a weakling." Her father spat. For a split second, Larisa and her father stared at each other.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Larisa screamed, all anger taking control. "YOU ARE A LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A DEATH EATER! A COWARD!"

"You are more of a coward because you don't want to join the Death Eaters."

"YOU ARE, AS WELL, YOU, YOU-"

"You can't even come up with a name to call me."

"Maybe I can't, but I still have all the information I need." Larisa smirked.

"Oh, didn't see that coming..."

"You pathetic waste of oxygen!" Larisa spat at his feet, then turned around as the room began to fade away. Slowly, she fell again into darkness, and everything fell still and silent again.

**A word to the wise; Do not provoke people that are very angry already. They will scream at you. Review, please! Please?**


	12. Slinky's Answers

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twelve: Slinky's Answers~*~*~**

"Lari, every free hour you get, you spend it in the library! You haven't been yourself ever since you co lapsed in Defense Against the Dark Arts a few days ago!" Draco said, trying to keep up with Larisa.

"I told you, something happened in my mind, and now I have to figure something out." The hem of her robes flapped around her ankles as she continued to the library.

"WHAT happened? Did you have another flashback?"

"Sort of. More like a vision. I really have no idea, and that doesn't really matter, all that matters is something that my dad told me in that vision."

"So WHY are you going to the library about it? More importantly, WHAT did he tell you?" Draco stopped and folded his arms. Larisa stopped and turned to look at him.

"He said I survived the Killing Curse when I was five...I need to find out how." She turned and began to hurry toward the library. Draco began to rush after her.

"Something like that wouldn't be in the library, Lari." He said calmly. Larisa kept walking forward. "Did you hear me?"

"I have an idea...Come on!" Larisa turned around and began to run toward the grand staircase.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"The grounds. There's someone there that may have my answers." Larisa explained. Draco looked at her, but didn't say anything else. He didn't want to get on her bad side if she had taken leave of her senses. They rushed out of the front doors, and hurried down toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Draco exclaimed when he saw they were heading for the Forbidden Forest.

"No. We aren't going in, just to the edge." Larisa broke into a run, and Draco couldn't keep up. Larisa kept running, until she was finally at the edge. She knelt down, and looked between the trees. "_Slinky? Slinky, it's me, Larisa!_" The little grass snake came slithering out from a log, and rose up to look her in the eye.

"_What issss it you require, Larisssssa?_" He hissed.

"_I found something out about my past, and I realize that snakes know magic wizards don't know. I need your help in figuring it out._" Larisa said with a hiss and a snarl. The little grass snake looked skyward, then back at Larisa, a small smile on his face.

"_Cccccertainly. What magic do you need to know about?_"

"_I survived the Killing Curse when I was five. I need to know how._" Larisa looked hopefully at Slinky.

"_Tell me, were any other Unforgivablesssssss usssed on you before the Killing Curssssse wasss usssed?_" Slinky asked, tilting his little head to the side.

"_Yes. The Cruciatus Curse was on me for about...Five or six hours before the Killing Curse was used._"

"_It'ssssss a wonder you didn't losssse your mind after that amount of time._" Slinky bent to the side slightly so her could see around Larisa. Draco had finally caught up, and he was having a hard time catching his breath.

"_Does that have something to do with how I survived?_"

"_My dear Larissssa, it meanssss everything. You were sssssso damaged by the Cruciatussss Curssssse that your ability to be killed by the Killing Curssssse went away._"

"_So you're saying that-_"

"_I'm sssaying that you sssssurvied becaussse your ssssoul wasss damaged. Ssssso bassssically, you cannot be killed by the Killing Cursssse. You are immune._" Larisa stared at Slinky in shock.

"_Thank you, Slinky. I'm sorry to have disturbed you._" She hissed, trying to keep her voice calm.

"_Dear Larisssssa, I alwaysssss love company. Feel free to drop by anytime. I bid you farewell._" And with that, Slinky disapeared back into the log he was hiding in. Draco, who had finally caught his breath, looked at Larisa.

"Well?" He asked.

"He said that-that my soul is so damaged th-that I c-can't be killed by the K-Killing Curse." She looked at Draco.

"That's good, though, right?"

"Sure. It's just...A real shock, that's all." Draco held out his hand and pulled Larisa up off the ground.

"We better get back to the castle."

"Yeah. A notice went up today. It's about the Triwizard Tournement. The other magic schools are arriving soon."

"Well, you'll probably get to see your old friends from Durmstrang, then."

"Yeah, I will." With that, the two walked back up to the castle.

**Note: The Cruciatus Curse on you doesn't affect your ability to be killed by the Killing Curse. Not true in anyway. I just thought it woulbe be interesting in the story. Read&Review, please!**


	13. Old Friends Reunited

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirteen: Old Friends Reunited~*~*~**

On the 30th of October, Larisa stood with the other Slytherin fourth years, waiting for the other two magic schools to arrive.

"I wonder how they'll get here?" Draco asked Larisa. Larisa shrugged. She was beside herself with excitement, because she'd see her old friends from Durmstrang. She looked up at the sky, just in time to see what looked like a rather large house come over the horizion.

"The Beauxbatons students have arrived!" Professor Dumbledore cried out.

"It's a dragon!" One of the first years screamed, loosing her head.

The huge object flew through the sky, and Larisa could see it was a powder blue, horse-drawn carriage It was the size of a house, and it was pulled by about twelve horses the size of small elephants. The carriage landed with a crash, and the first three rows of students skittered backwards away from the horses. A boy in pale blue robes jumped out of the large carriage and fumbled with something, then golden steps came out. He sprang back, and a woman stepped out. She was as tall as Hagrid, and very pretty. Professor Dumbledore began to clap, and all of the students followed suit.

"My pupils." She said, waving her hand. A dozen teenagers stepped out of the carriage, all wearing thin pale blue robes. A few had scarves. Larisa narrowed her eyes at them when she saw them looking up at Hogwarts with strange looks on their faces.

"Durmstrang is next, Lari. Are you excited?" Draco asked her, making her tear her eyes away from the Beauxbatons students.

"Very much so." Larisa shivered. "They better hurry up and get here, I'm cold." Draco put his arm around Larisa, and she felt a strange, fluttery feeling in her stomach. Larisa looked over to the lake, and gasped. "Durmstrang is here!" She said in an excited whisper. Draco looked over to the lake, where a long, black pole began to rise out of the water. Then, a whole ship followed. Then anchor was dropped, then a plank, and people began to disembark. Larisa stood on her tiptoes, so excited that she felt that she might explode. She saw her old headmaster, Professor Karkaroff, and behind him...

"Is that Viktor Krum?!" Draco whispered. Larisa stood on her tiptoes, and nearly fell over.

"My God, it is! It's good that I'll be able to talk to him again!" Larisa murmured in an excited tone. Draco stared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked flatly.

"We were really close friends while I was at Durmstrang. I haven't seen him since I left."

"Oh. I see." Draco said, again in a flat tone.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?" Draco turned pink slightly.

"N-no. It's not. I'm just...Shocked that you knew him." He stuttered. Larisa raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anymore on the subject.

"Viktor has a slight head cold." Professor Karkaroff said. Viktor Krum stepped forward with Professor Karkaroff.

"Harry, it's him! Viktor Krum!" Larisa heard Ron hiss. Larisa rolled her eyes, especially when she saw sixth years trying to find a quill She and Draco walked back into the castle and sat down across from each other at the Slytherin table. They stared at each other for a minute, when Viktor Krum came walking up.

"I vood alvays recognize that head of hair." He said. Larisa jumped.

"Viktor! Oh my God, it's been too long!" Larisa sprang up and pulled Krum into a tight hug.

"You are vell, I'm hoping?" He said when Larisa realesed him.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sit, please." She said breathlessly. Draco stared at her as she sat down next to Viktor. "I think you ARE jealous, Draco."

"I'm jealous because you and Viktor know each other!" Draco murmured. Larisa rolled her eyes. Viktor quickly looked at the goblets, apparently fascinated.

"I know why you're really jealous, but Krum and I are just friends. That's all." She whispered, leaning forward. Draco nodded, looked at Viktor, then seemed to calm down. Larisa could still see he was jealous.

~*~*~*~*~

After the feast, Professor Karkaroff came down, ushering his students to get up. He then came over to Viktor.

"How are you feeling, Viktor, did you eat enough?" He asked. Larisa smirked slightly, then turned to look at Professor Karkaroff. He stared at Larisa for a minute. "Larisa?"

"The very same, sir." Larisa said smugly.

"Wow, you look different from the last time I saw you!"

"I'm older now." Larisa said flatly. She stood up with Draco. "I'll see you around, Viktor." Then, Larisa turned and began to walk off.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of boring! Writers block strikes again! PLEASE review!**


	14. The Champions

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Fourteen: The Champions~*~*~**

Larisa and Draco sat in the room watching the Goblet of Fire. People were putting their names in, and the Durmstrang students were due to come in at any moment.

"So, are you happy to see Krum again?" Draco asked nervously.

"Very much so." Larisa answered.

"I overhead you two talking yesterday during the feast. You never told me you had the ability to swap accents?"

"Draco, that ability is to disguise my voice. I don't share that with anyone. Viktor found out when I was in my first year, though." Larisa explained nervously.

"I see. Can you swap accents?"

"When I feel like it." She then continued to stare at the Goblet of Fire fixedly. Draco shrugged. Suddenly, the door opened, and in came the Durmstrang students. One by one, they inserted their names into the Goblet. Viktor looked up, then walked over to them.

"Hello Larisa."

"I see you put your name into the Goblet. Hope you make it into the Triwizard Tournument." Larisa said excitedly. Draco folded his arms and scowled a little.

"I vood hope so." Viktor said with a small smile. Draco looked at his feet.

"Come. I'll show you around." Larisa said before turning to Draco. "I'll see you later, Draco." Then, without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek. His hand flew to his face as Larisa walked off with Viktor.

"So how have you been?" Viktor asked as they walked out of the Entrance Hall.

"I've been good. Very strange things have happened to me, though."

"Like vot?" He asked. Larisa tilted her head upwards to think.

"Well, I had a pretty nasty flashback at the World Cup. Saw you flying, you were wonderful. Then, about a month ago, I fell over in Defense Against the Dark Arts and I don't know WHAT happened."

"Odd. Very odd." Viktor said while shaking his head. Larisa pushed open the front doors, and they walked out onto the grounds.

"So how are thing's going at Durmstrang?"

"The sign of Grindelvald is still there on the wall." Viktor said glumly. Larisa scowled.

"You'd think Karkaroff would get it fixed."

"Nah. Part of the history of the school." Viktor muttered. Larisa looked down at her feet. The sky was slowly growing darker, and it was getting close to the announcement of the Triwizard Champions. Larisa looked towards Hagrid's hut, and nearly toppled over.

"Turn around, turn around..." She muttered, turning on the spot.

"Vhy?" Viktor asked.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger. They irk me." Larisa said while walking back up to the castle.

"I have to go back to the ship, Larisa." Viktor said.

"Alright, then. I will see you at dinner." Larisa said, pausing, but not turning around. Viktor scurried off just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came walking up.

"What were you doing talking to Krum?" Ron asked in a shocked tone. Larisa smirked to herself before turning around.

"We're friends." She said calmly. Ron's jaw dropped as Larisa turned and rushed back up to the castle.

"I hate her, Harry, I really do..." He muttered.

Larisa scurried into the Entrance Hall in time to catch Draco going into the Great Hall.

"Draco!" She called out, hurrying to his side.

"Oh, hi, Lari." He said flatly. "How was your walk with Viktor?"

"Fine. I can tell your jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He said, again in a flat tone.

"Draco..." Larisa said severely.

"How can you tell I'm jealous?" He snapped as they sat down next to each other. Larisa rolled her eyes.

"Your tone, you always tense up whenever he's around, you scowl, shall I continue?" Larisa smirked when Draco sighed.

"Fine. You caught me." He said, slightly ashamed as Viktor sat down on Larisa's other side.

The Halloween feast began and ended rather quickly, for everyone was excited to hear the champions be announced. The Goblet of Fire was rolled in, and after Dumbledore gave the instructions, he pulled out his wand. With a flick of it, the Great Hall went dark. Larisa and Draco looked at the Goblet with anticipation, when suddenly, it started to glow a bright red, and a piece of parchment came floating out. Dumbledore caught it and held it at arms length, then read it aloud to the Great Hall.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" He read loudly. Larisa clapped along with the other Durmstrang students as Viktor rose from his place next to her. She smiled at him as he walked up to Dumbledore. When the clapping died down, Larisa fixed her gaze on the Goblet once more.

It glowed red again, then shot another piece of parchment into the air. Dumbledore reached out again and caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!"

A girl with a long sheet of silvery blonde hair got up from the Ravenclaw table and walked up to Dumbledore, then walked to a chamber to the right. The remaining Beauxbatons students looked extremely upset. Two girls were reduced to tears. It fell silent again, the air stiff with excitement. For the last time, the Goblet of Fire glowed red, and it spit a final piece of parchment out. Dumbledore caught it, then read it aloud.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Instantly, the whole Hufflepuff table stood up, screaming at the top of their lungs, clapping and stomping their feet as Cedric made his way up to the staff table. Larisa tilted her head to the side to address Draco.

"Warrington should have won." She murmured. Dumbledore beamed at everyone.

"Now then, supporting your school champion is always th-" He stopped and looked at the Goblet. It had started to glow red again. It spit out another piece of parchment, which Dumbledore caught and read aloud. He looked up at the crowd watching him. "Harry Potter." He said quietly, before looking up at the Great Hall. "Harry Potter." He said loudly.

**Okay, I'm really sorry this is late! I'm working on the 15th chapter now, so don't worry! Read&Review, please!**


	15. Nightmare Alive

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Fifteen: Nightmare Alive~*~*~**

Larisa lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep seemed to be evading her for some reason, and she felt as though something bad was going to happen. She turned onto her side and tried to get comfortable, but sleep still evaded her. In frustration, she got up and slipped her slippers on, then grabbed her Slytherin robe and pulled it on, and tiptoed out of her dorm, and into the common room. There were still some candles lit, and the fire was still going. Larisa walked over to an armchair by the fire, and sat down. Slowly, she pushed her bangs out of her face, when the single black streak fell into her face. Irritated, she looped it behind her ear, then stared into the fire. It was hopeless. Angrily, she trudged back to her dorm, pulled off her robe and slippers, and lay back down on her bed. She pulled the covers on, and closed her eyes.

Then, she felt herself whirling around, and her senses left for a minute. Then, she opened her eyes to see she was sitting in that wooden room again.

"Larisa..." This was a different voice than her fathers high voice. It was higher, clear, and cold. Terror shot through her as she sat up slowly. She felt her wand in her pocket. "Larisa, answer me..."

"Yes, sir..." She said in a grunt.

"Get up." The voice snapped. Larisa stood up. She remembered this voice, and she had to listen to it. Disobey this voice, and she'd die. Slowly, she turned and looked at the person. She had to fight off the urge to scream.

A pair of ugly, scarlet eyes were staring at her. The man was bald, and he had two slits where his nose should have been. He was pale and bony, and he had long, white fingers. Larisa tried to hide the fear in her face, but alas, it was hopeless.

"H-have you r-returned, s-sir?" Larisa stuttered, her eyes abnormally large as she stared at this man.

"Not yet, little one. With the help of Mr. Petter Pettigrew, I will have returned soon. Near the end of June, we are hoping." He sneered. Larisa felt her heart quicken it's pace as she stepped backwards. "Now then, you're wondering why I brought you here?" He said softly. Larisa, unable to find her voice, nodded rapidly. "Speak!" He spat. Larisa gasped in a breath of air, then looked away.

"Y-y-yes, s-s-sir...I-I a-am wonder-dering." She took in another gasp of air. The terror couldn't get her away, so it was obviously trying to kill her. She felt herself shaking violently, and she meekly looked up into his scarlet eyes.

"I want YOU, to join the Death Eaters." He said pointing at her. Larisa was reminded briefly of American army posters, but pushed that thought from her mind. She felt a panic attack coming on, or possibly death by fright. Lord Voldemort was telling her to join up, and she couldn't say no. Well, she could, but that would result in instant death. Then, something came back to her.

_ "I'm sssaying that you sssssurvied becaussse your ssssoul wasss damaged. Ssssso bassssically, you cannot be killed by the Killing Cursssse. You are immune."_

Slowly, she felt her hand move toward her wand.

"Your answer, Larisa?" Voldemort asked, tilting his head to the side. Larisa looped her fingers around her wand, took a deep breath, then narrowed her eyes.

"No." She said firmly. Voldemort's face fell into a deadly snarl, and he pointed his wand at her.

"You WILL join the Death Eater's, Larisa Helena Rei..." He whispered. Larisa whipped her wand out and pointed it at him. Voldemort looked shocked for a minute, but lowered his wand and glared at her. "You DARE try to curse me?"

"Yes, I do dare. _Petrificus Totalus_!" She slashed her wand through the air, and the jet of light went flying toward Voldemort, but he dodged it. His mouth curled into a snarl, and her pointed his wand at her.

"_Serpensortia_!" He cried, and a thick black snake flew out of his wand and landed at Larisa's feet. It reared up and let out a low, dangerous hiss. Larisa rolled her eyes.

"_Don't even THINK about it, snake._" She snarled. The snake froze mid-hiss and looked at her. Voldemort stared in shock as the snake thudded to the floor. Larisa swished her wand, and the snake vanished. Voldemort glared at her, and took aim with his wand.

"I'm going to kill you, Rei..." He snarled. Larisa laughed, surprised that her fear had evaporated.

"Go ahead. You can try, but I won't die." This seemed to anger Voldemort more.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted. Larisa made no effort to dodge the jet of green light that came flying at her. It hit her full on, and lifted her off her feet and sent her crashing to the floor. Voldemort laughed, but when Larisa sat up, he nearly screamed.

"A warning, sir." She said angrily. Voldemort screamed, then launched himself at her, seizing her around the left wrist. She twisted and thrashed around, when she felt a searing pain shoot up her left forearm. Terror took hold of her again, and she yanked her arm out of Voldemort's grasp, panic rising in her. She took several stumbling steps backwards until she made contact with the wall, then dragged back her left sleeve. There was an angry red mark on her arm, but that was all. Rapidly, she turned around and pressed her fingers to her temples, when, with a pop...

Larisa shot up screeching and gasping for breath. Her left forearm was burning, and she could feel tears coming on. Pansy Parkinson grabbed onto her wrist.

"Larisa! You're fine! It was just a nightmare!" She nearly shouted. Daphne Greengrass had a look of deep concern on her face.

"You talk in your sleep, Larisa, but it's never THIS! Is something wrong with your head?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Probably..." Larisa said wearily, falling back onto the pillows. "What was I doing?"

"Well, you were thrashing around, and it looked as though you were trying to throw someone off of you just before you woke up." Pansy said carefully. "Milly's gone for help."

"What the heck was happening in your mind, Larisa?" Daphne asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I was talking with...With Voldemort." Larisa began. Pansy and Daphne flinched at the name, but let her continue. "He wants me to join the Death Eaters...He said he'll be back...Near the end of June..." Larisa finished. Daphne and Pansy looked at each other.

"You seem to have gone-" Daphne began, when Larisa glared at her. Suddenly, a strange burn ran up her left forearm.

"Yow!" She shouted, grabbing her arm, but that only made it feel worse. Slowly, fearing the worst, she dragged her left sleeve back.

There, staring back up at her, was a faint outline of the Dark Mark.

**O.O**

**(Read&Review)**


	16. Marked

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Sixteen: Marked~*~*~**

Larisa slumped in the chair in Dumbledore's office and buried her face in her hands. Another scorching pain shot up her left arm, and she whimpered. The door opened behind her, and in came Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Snape. Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side.

"Let me see your left arm, dear." She said softly. Larisa extended her arm and Madam Pomfrey took it gently and looked it over, a look of fear crossing her face. Dumbledore looked Larisa in the eye.

"Tell me EXACTLY what Lord Voldemort said, Miss Rei." He said. Larisa tilted her head backwards, then looked back at Dumbledore.

"He said with-with the help of Peter Pettigrew, he'd be b-back by the end of June..." Larisa stuttered. Dumbledore nodded then went to sit at his desk. He began to scribble on a piece of parchment. "You are best friends with Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, correct?" He asked. Surprised by this question, Larisa's eyes went wide.

"Y-yes... What are you doing?" Larisa asked nervously.

"Two friends need to see each other again after, thirteen years, is it? I remember the trial." Dumbledore said thoughtfully before bending over the parchment to finish his letter. Larisa's eyes went wide again.

"Y-you're serious, right? I'm going to see her?"

"Yes, you are. I'm writing for permission, and you're going to need an Auror with you when you go. Do you know any Aurors?" Dumbledore asked. Larisa thought for a minute.

"I do know one. Her last name is Tonks..."

"Alright then." Dumbledore finished his letter, then gave it to a large, red phoenix. In a blur of feathers, the phoenix disappeared. "You are getting two days off to visit your friend, and regain your health. You look quite ill. While you're gone, you have permission to use magic."

"What?! I can use magic outside of school with permission?!" Larisa blurted out. Dumbledore nodded.

"You'll need it to fend off dementors when you go to Azkaban to visit Mrs. Lestrange. You can do a patronus, I presume?"

"I've never tried before...I know the spell..." Larisa said in a small voice. She was very much aware of three pairs of eyes on her.

"Why don't you go ahead and try?" Snape asked curtly. Larisa fumbled for her wand, then pointed it at the floor. She imagined Voldemort never existing.

"_Expecto Patronum_." She murmured. Instantly, a bright, white light came out of her wand tip, and a large, bright white piranha formed. It swam around the room once before it flickered and went out. Dumbledore, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey clapped.

"Very good, very good." Dumbledore said serenely. Larisa slumped back into the chair, when a scorching pain shot up her left arm again. Involuntarily, she grabbed it.

"Ow." She moaned. "It won't stop burning..." She made eye contact with Snape.

"It's the same for me." He murmured. "Only, it shouldn't hurt as much for you, you only have the faint outline." Larisa felt a strange sense of calmness rush over her. She wasn't alone. She knew Snape had been a Death Eater, but she was glad that she wasn't the only one that kept having pain on the mark, even if her mark wasn't a full mark. Suddenly, there was a blur of feathers, and the phoenix was back. Dumbledore reached out and took the letter from its beak.

"Permission to visit granted. Severus, could you please meet the Auror at the gate?" He asked. Snape nodded, then walked out. Madam Pomfrey walked out, as well. Larisa and Dumbledore's eyes met. "I see that this has been deeply disturbing to you, Larisa. But I'll assure you, Lord Voldemort cannot get to you while you are at Hogwarts."

"It's kinda late, sir..." Larisa said sheepishly.

"I will admit, however, that this is a branch of magic I have never known..." He continued on. Larisa looked at her feet. "You'll need to let me know if the mark darkens. If it turns black-"

"Then it's off to Azkaban I go, huh?" Larisa added.

"No. We'll try to figure something out, though." Dumbledore finished with a firm tone. The burn prickled a little, and Larisa rubbed it, trying to make the pain stop. She looked down at it, and tried to keep her breath calm.

"It's darkening, sir..." Dumbledore came sweeping over and looked at her arm. The mark was indeed turning blacker with every passing second.

"Larisa, stay calm..." Dumbledore warned, not taking his eyes off the mark, which was growing darker and darker.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater!" Larisa blurted. Just as she said that, a savage pain went up her arm. She looked down at her arm. It was too late. She had been officially marked.

**Oh no...Read&Review!**


	17. Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Seventeen: Azkaban~*~*~**

Larisa stared blankly at her arm. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm doomed..." She choked. Tears slid down her cheeks as she stared at the mark. A pain shot through it, making her wail.

"It's alright, Larisa, I'm developing a plan..." Dumbledore said, walking quickly over to his desk.

"How can this be happening?" Larisa sobbed. A cloud of thoughts were flying through her mind, making her dizzy.

"This is extraordinary magic I wasn't aware of, Miss Rei." Dumbledore said again, when the door opened, and in came Snape with a woman who had short, pink hair.

"The Auror is here, sir." He said. Larisa burst into tears, making Snape jump.

"What's wrong?" The woman cried, rushing to her side. "Larisa, is that you?" She asked, stunned.

"Yes, it's me, Tonks." Larisa sobbed, showing Tonks the mark on her arm. Tonks jumped backward, when Dumbledore came over and whispered everything into her ear. Tonks gulped, then nodded.

"Larisa, get some stuff together. You're going to Azkaban to visit your friend, then you're going home for the rest of the week." She said slowly, walking over to her. Larisa nodded, then got up. Larisa looked over at Dumbledore.

"Thank you." She mumbled before walking out the door, Tonks behind her. In silence, they walked down to the Slytherin common room.

"I'll wait out here." Tonks said once they came to the wall. Larisa nodded.

"Pureblood." She said to the wall, then she walked inside. It was still quiet, being that it was still early in the morning. She walked to her dorm, and pulled out her trunk. She loaded it with some clothes, some books, and her muggle notebook where she kept her letters. She closed the lid of her trunk, then took out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen.

_Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent-_

_ I've gone away for the rest of the week for mental health reasons._

_ Would you guys please collect all the work I'm supposed to do so that_

_ I can do it when I get back? Thank you._

_ -Larisa_

Larisa folded the note up and left it propped on her pillow. Then, with a final look at the room, she closed the door behind her and walked out of the common room with her trunk.

"Ready?" Tonks asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Together, the two walked away.

~*~*~*~*~

Larisa looked up at Malfoy Manor. Slowly, she knocked on the door, then looked back at Tonks, who was waiting outside the gate. (She wasn't allowed on the grounds for reasons Larisa did not know.) The door opened, and Narcissa Malfoy stood there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after blinking a few times. Larisa looked at her with sad eyes.

"I got sent away for the rest of the week..." Larisa took a breath. "...Because something happened in my head. I'm just here to drop my trunk off, I'm on my way to Azkaban to visit Bellatrix." Larisa jerked her head to her trunk.

"Oh. I'll see you-"

"Late tonight when I get back." Larisa finished. Narcissa nodded, then took Larisa's trunk.

"What happened?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something I have to take up with Bellatrix, first." Larisa said quickly. Narcissa nodded.

"See you later." She said before closing the door. Larisa turned and walked down the gravel path towards Tonks.

~*~*~*~*~

Azkaban loomed over Larisa as she and Tonks walked up to it. Dementors were swarming everywhere, making Larisa upset. A chill ran up her spine as they approached the front doors. They opened the doors, and entered a rather large, musty room with a hallway branching off on either side, a door directly ahead of them, a staircase going up and a staircase going down in the top right corner of the room, and six lifts in the top left corner. Larisa shuddered. Dementors and Aurors were swarming around, disappearing into the lifts, down hallways, and up and down the stairs. Larisa shuddered again, and grabbed onto Tonks' wrist.

"It's alright." She said softly. "We're going to the lifts to go down to the offices, where they will escort us to the visiting room."

"Are there dementors down there?" Larisa asked nervously as a dementor passed right in front of them.

"Outside the visiting rooms, yes." Tonks said soothingly as they walked towards the staircase that went down. Larisa felt terrified of this place, one, because of dementors, and two, because she had a Dark Mark branded on her arm, and there were Aurors all over the place. They walked down the stairs, Larisa fighting off the urge to have a panic attack. After about two flights of stairs, Tonks finally pushed open a door in the stairwell, and they walked down a musty hallway.

"I'm scared of this place..." Larisa moaned. Tonks squeezed Larisa's hand.

"Don't worry. No harm will come to you here." She said.

"But-" Larisa started, when Tonks stopped abruptly in front of a door and knocked. It creaked open, and a man with yellowing teeth looked out at them before opening the door wider and beckoning them inside. Larisa stepped into the office, and looked around. It was barely bigger than a broom closet, with a small desk in the corner, littered in papers.

"Names?" The man asked. Larisa retreated several steps.

"I-I'm L-Larisa." She began. "Larisa Helena Rei."

"Rei...Rei..." The man said, taking out a large book and looking through it. "Yep, your name is down here missy. You here to visit Borislav Rei?" He asked. Larisa's heart jumped into her throat.

"I'm not here to visit THAT thing. I-" She began to snap, when Tonks interrupted her.

"She's here to see Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rasbatan Lestrange." She said firmly. Larisa nodded rapidly, eagar to get out of this office. The guard arched an eyebrow, then stood up.

"Alright then." He said. "Right this way." He lead them out of the office and all the way down to the end of the hallway, where there was a single lift. Larisa stepped inside cautiously, Tonks following, and finally, the guard. He punched a button, and the lift began to move downward. Larisa felt a growing terror in her heart, but she couldn't understand why. When the lift stopped, the doors slid open, and they stepped out. Walking down the hallway, which also had doors on them, but much more spaced out, they saw dementors near the end of the hallway posted outside a door.

_This is it..._ Larisa thought when they stopped outside the door with dementors.

"Are you ready, Larisa?" Tonks asked gently. Larisa gulped, looked at the door, then at Tonks, and nodded.

**Cliffie! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Anyway, I wonder what will happen in the next part of this miniclimax? (See "odd/stupid terms I made up and use" on my profile.)**


	18. Unexpected Answers

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected Answers~*~*~**

The guard pushed the door open, then Larisa stepped inside a well lit room. The floor was still stone, but there were two armchairs and a couch. There were already three people in the room. Larisa felt her heart leap into her throat again, and the door creaked shut. The three people were talking in low voices. The two armchairs were set up so that they were facing the door, and the couch was not facing the door. A man was sitting in the armchair, and Larisa recognized him. He looked up from the conversation he was having, and his eyes met Larisa's. He stopped talking abruptly.

"Bellatrix..." He said quietly, not taking his eyes of Larisa.

"What, Rasbatan?" Bellatrix asked. She was sitting on the couch next to Rodolphus.

"There's someone behind you that you need to see..." Rasbatan said calmly. Bellatrix turned slowly, and her eyes and Larisa's eyes met for the first time in thirteen years. Rodolphus turned, and his eyes went wide. For what seemed like an eternity, nobody moved.

"H-hi." Larisa said, her voice cracking. Bellatrix stood up slowly and walked over to Larisa. They continued to stare at each other, not blinking. Suddenly, Bellatrix reached out and grabbed onto Larisa, and pulled her into a strangling hug.

"God, it's been way too long, Lari..." She said softly. Larisa felt much calmer.

"Way too long..." She agreed. Bellatrix let go of Larisa and looked her over.

"Still pretty short, aren't you?" Rasbatan asked, walking over. He reached out and messed Larisa's hair up.

"Oh shush, I'll be a lot taller someday. My parents are both over six feet, you know." Larisa laughed. Larisa was about a head shorter than Bellatrix, so Rasbatan was slightly right about her being pretty short.

"Good to finally see you again." Rodolphus said, also coming over. "How're things at Hogwarts?"

"Well..." Larisa began. Bellatrix gave her a look.

"What happened?" She asked flatly. Larisa felt tears start to run down her face. She tried to hide them, but Bellatrix put her arm over her shoulders and lead her over the the couch. "Calm down. What happened?" Rodolphus and Rasbatan sat down at the armchairs and leaned forward.

"It started last night. The Dark Lord somehow forced his way into my mind, and sort of...Talked to me...Well, it was more like threaten me..." Larisa felt Bellatrix tense up next to her.

"Go on..."

"Well, he told me some things, and, well, he...He..." Larisa burst into tears and dragged her left sleeve back. Bellatrix, Rasbatan, and Rodolphus recoiled a little. "He branded me in the dream, and I woke up and the mark was forming on my arm."

"Crap..." Bellatrix snarled. Larisa looked at Bellatrix, who looked as though she was already plotting Voldemort's slow and painful demise.

"What did he tell you?" Rodolphus asked Larisa.

"He said he would be back around the end of June..." Larisa said between sobs. Rodolphus sat back in his chair, the color draining out of his face. Rasbatan arched an eyebrow.

"The end of June..." Rodolphus repeated. Larisa nodded. He and Rasbatan looked at each other.

"Borislav will probably be the first one to escape, then..." Rasbatan told Rodolphus.

"Great. That makes two people I have to watch out for, or possibly three..." Larisa said angrily.

"Three?" Bellatrix asked.

"The Dark Lord, my dad, and possibly my mum..." Larisa rounded off.

"Sophie?!" Rasbatan and Rodolphus asked in shock.

"Why would you have to hide from your own mum?" Bellatrix also asked, shock spreading all over her face.

"Because, well, she never really had a heart...And she was in league with my dad those years The Dark Lord was gone, and she didn't care when my dad nearly killed me..." Larisa rounded off again. "Plus, she's almost as brutal as you, Bellatrix, only she thinks things through extremely carefully before acting!" Larisa blurted out. Bellatrix's lips tightened into a line.

"You're right..." Bellatrix said softly. Larisa felt a rising panic.

"What am I going to do?!" Larisa wailed. Bellatrix pulled her into a hug.

"The Ministry could give you some protection?" Rodolphus suggested.

"And Dumbledore is headmaster, so that's deffinatly a plus..." Rasbatan added.

"Dumbledore is getting old, though..." Larisa added glumly. Bellatrix was staring at the floor.

"Does Potter go to Hogwarts, Lari?" She asked. Larisa nodded. Bellatrix and Rodolphus made eye contact, and Rodolphus nodded. Bellatrix looked back at Larisa. "This is going to come as a shock to you, especially coming from me, but, there's no other way." Bellatrix said softly.

"W-what?" Larisa stuttered, her eyes going wide. Bellatrix put her hands on Larisa's shoulders.

"Lari, I don't know how to say this, but...You're going to have to...To have to..."

"Have to what?" Larisa felt her eyes were inhumanly wide.

"You're going to have to...Befriend Harry Potter."

**OMG, SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT...CHEESE IT, SHE DID! What happens next? Read&Review!**


	19. Sophie's Visit

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Nineteen: Sophie's Visit~*~*~**

Larisa could barely breathe as Tonks lead her out the doors of Azkaban.

"Calm down, Larisa..." Tonks said quietly. Larisa's eyes still hadn't returned to normal size, and her breathing was shallow and painful.

"Y-you h-heard the entire th-thing, right?" Larisa stuttered. Tonks nodded.

"I'm in shock at what Bellatrix said, as well, Larisa...But you seem far beyond shocked, you seem unnerved."

"That's because, quite frankly, Potter and I HATE each other..." Larisa said nervously. They turned and disaparated when they got to the edge of the tiny island.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Malfoy Manor appeared before Larisa's eyes as they aparated to the front of the gate. Larisa's knees went weak, and she nearly fell over. Tonks caught her arm and pushed the gate open.

"Come on, you're in need of some sleep." She said soothingly. Larisa stumbled forward, barely able to stand. Larisa staggered up to the front doorstep, and she knocked weakly.

"Tonks, I can't believe she said that..." Larisa murmured as the door opened.

"Larisa, are you okay?" Narcissa asked.

"She's in a very deep shock-" Tonks began to say.

"You?! Why are you with Larisa?" Narcissa snapped.

"I was the Auror assigned to take care of her while she was visiting Azkaban." Tonks said flatly. Larisa felt the world rotate around her, and she felt really dizzy.

"And you dare come onto my property?" Narcissa said, her voice quivering with anger.

"Larisa can barely walk, her minds hurt so bad!" Tonks spat. Larisa didn't like the arguing, and she felt the ground shake under her feet. She felt ill. Unable to bear it anymore, she mumbled something under her breath, and passed out.

~*~*~*~*~

Larisa's eyes fluttered open. She yawned, sat up, and looked around the room. She was on a couch, which was facing a large fire in the fireplace. The clock on the mantel read nine in the morning.

"Good, you're awake." Narcissa said from behind Larisa. Larisa jumped, then turned around.

"Well, you nearly killed me again..." She said in a flat tone. Narcissa came over and sat own next to her.

"You're mum is coming over at ten. Would you care to tell me why you're so upset?" Narcissa asked. Larisa sighed.

"You probably already know if my mum is coming over..." Larisa sighed. "Anyway, it's just something that's coming at me, and I'm probably going to have to go LIVE at the Ministry I'm in so much danger..." Narcissa eyed Larisa.

"From what are you in so much danger?" She asked.

"The Dark Lord will be returning around the end of June. With that, that probably means a mass break-out from Azkaban, and Rasbatan thinks my dad will be one of the first ones to get out...And my dad thinks it's his life goal to make me be a Death Eater." Larisa explained.

"But you're already a Death Eater..."

"That won't stop him. Nor will it stop my mum...God, I'll be lucky to survive the Dark Lord's return..." Larisa said while burying her face in her hands and propping her elbows on her knees.

"You'll be fine, Larisa, your dad is in Azkaban-"

"But he'll break out!" Larisa snapped, standing up violently. "The dementors will probably join forces with the Dark Lord, letting the Death Eaters out, thus my dad getting out, coming after me, and trying to kill me!" Larisa felt tears coming on as the mad panic rose in her stomach.

"Larisa, your dad doesn't know you're here!" Narcissa said, also standing up.

"But my mum does, and she'll probably tell him!"

"Must you find something that goes against what I say?" Narcissa asked Larisa.

"Yes, because I know what's going to happen!" For a second, Larisa and Narcissa glared at each other, but Narcissa's expression softened.

"Larisa, dear, just take a moment to calm down, okay? Let's think things through." She begged. Larisa continued to glare, but she took a breath and sat back down. "Alright. Say your dad does escape Azkaban and your mum tells him where you are. Let's think through some options. First-"

"First you could stun him, then I could tie him to a dragons foot, and then we watch the fun?" Larisa suggested. Narcissa narrowed her eyes, when there was a knock at the front door. Narcissa got up and went to go answer it, while Larisa fought off a panic attack.

"She's right in here, Sophie." Narcissa said, coming back in the room, followed by a woman with long black hair and hazel eyes. Larisa gripped the edge of the couch tightly as the woman approached.

"Hello, Larisa." She said calmly, kneeling down so she was eye-level with Larisa. Larisa glared back at her.

"What do you want, mum?" She snarled.

"I wanted to congratulate you. You're going to do well serving the Dark Lord." Her mother said smoothly. Larisa could feel herself shaking slightly. "I see that I've finally gotten to you, and that you are following in my foo-" Her mother stopped short when she saw the murderous glare Larisa was giving her. "Larisa, you listen to me-"

"No. YOU listen to ME!" Larisa snapped, her anger flaring up. Larisa's mother glared at her dangerously, obviously starting to plan something sinister. Larisa stood up and drew her wand out of her pocket. Her mother stood up and drew her wand as Narcissa scurried out of the room.

"Now Larisa, don't make me curse you." Her mother said mockingly.

"Now mum, don't make me hex you." Larisa said in a high-pitched voice. Her mother glared.

"Larisa-"

"Mum-"

"BE QUIET!" Her mother shouted. Larisa didn't blink.

"Well then, we have a problem." Larisa said, tilting her head to the right. A snarl passed over her mother's face.

"You insolent little worm..." She hissed.

"Yeah, I know. You and dad always called me that. Get some new insults, okay?" Larisa said scathingly.

"What the hell, Larisa?! When did you start acting like this?!" Her mother spat.

"Since I realized I'm my own person." Larisa said in a lofty voice. "Now then, are you going to get out of here?"

"You will regret this, Larisa Helena Rei, you will!" Her mother shrieked before storming out of the drawing room. Larisa smirked to herself. She won the first battle, but the war was still going on.

**This is why you NEVER mouth off to your parents, kids. Especially when they are evil Death Eaters. Read&Review!**


	20. Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty: Friends and Foes~*~*~**

Larisa had been back at Hogwarts for eleven days, and she still showed no signs of recovering from the shock. Her mind kept whirling around what Bellatrix had said, and what was going to happen in the end of June.

~*~*~*~*~

Larisa walked down the hallway, when she heard Hermione and Harry talking. Larisa stopped to listen.

"I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks..." Hermione said.

"I'll come, but I'm not meeting Ron, and I will be wearing my invisibility cloak." Harry replied. The two walked down the remainder of the hallway, and Larisa pondered over what she had just heard.

"So Potter's got an invisibility cloak?" She said quietly to herself. This would be the perfect time to execute her plan of building a friendship with Harry. She planned on becoming friends with Hermione first, then Harry. Quickly, Larisa rushed down to her dorm and pulled her coat, scarf, and gloves on, and hurried out, trying to catch up with the two. She got into Hogsmeade, and froze for a minute, looking around. It was like a Swiss ski village to her, with little shops and houses frosted with snow. Larisa saw Hermione go into The Three Broomsticks, and Larisa slowly followed. She saw Hermione sitting alone at a table with a butterbeer, and she had a notebook with her. Slowly, Larisa took a breath, and walked over to her. Hermione looked up at her.

"Hello, Larisa." She said dryly. "Still haven't gotten rid of that glassy look, I see?"

"Dumbledore says it may never go away." Larisa replied, keeping her tone calm.

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been going to see him a lot. Why?" Hermione asked. "I mean, fourteen days ago, you just...Vanished."

"Well, something happened, and I had to go see a friend of mine to sort things out." Larisa explained hastily. "I found something out that pretty much damaged my mind."

"What did you find out?"

"Well..." Larisa began. "The Dark Lord is going to return soon. And that's not all...But I really don't know if I can trust you. I don't even trust Draco enough to tell him what else happened." Larisa looked at Hermione, who looked truly sympathetic.

"You can trust me, Larisa." She said softly. Larisa looked toward the empty space next to Hermione and stared at it fixedly.

"Can I trust Potter?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the open air. "I have a feeling he's right next to you." Hermione looked shocked, and Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and glared at her.

"De-" Harry bean to say, when Hermione shot him a warning look.

"Sorry Larisa." She said. "Harry, would it be alright if I talked to Larisa alone for a little bit?"

"Fine." Harry snapped. Hermione got up, and she and Larisa walked outside and around to the back of the building.

"Ok, what happened?" Hermione asked. Larisa took a breath, and launched into her story. Hermione listened while Larisa told the story, nodding or gasping.

"...And now, here I am, in more danger than ever, and Bellatrix said the best thing I can do is become friends with you guys." Larisa finished in an exasperated tone.

"So you're being forced to be a Death Eater, but you don't want to be a Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Larisa said angrily, clutching at her head. "I've already been branded!" Larisa pulled her left sleeve up. Hermione stared at the Dark Mark fixedly.

"So you are pretty scared...I'd be scared, too..." Hermione said with a hint of fear in her voice. "I'll be your friend, Larisa."

_SCORE!_ Larisa thought. She nodded at Hermione. "Thanks." She murmured, before she turned and hurried off, back towards the castle, accidentally bumping into Cedric Diggory. "God, I'm sorry..." Larisa said quickly, wincing in pain because it was her left arm she bumped.

"You alright?" He asked. "You look like you're in a lot of pain..."

"I'm fine." Larisa said hurriedly.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Larisa said flatly. "Now, I need to get back to the castle." She stepped around Cedric and hurried off.

* * *

A woman with black hair went sweeping up a flight of stairs, and into a dark hallway. Confidently, she went striding up to a cell.

"Borislav. It's me." She hissed. The man in the cell stood up and looked at her.

"Well well well...What a pleasant surprise." He said in a dry voice. "I've been wondering what was going on, Sophie. You haven't written in a while." The woman tossed her hair.

"I've been busy, stalking Ministry officials. It's a tough job." She said maliciously. "The Dark Lord should be returning next year, it's just hard to pinpoint WHEN-"

"I know when, Sophia." Another voice sneered. Sophie turned around to look and see the person in the cell behind her giving a murderous glare. "I'm not saying, though. I know what you're up too."

"Rasbatan, be reasonable, I know very well you want to escape. It seems that the urge to keep dear Larisa safe is clouding your mind, though. You know very well she may fall victim to the Dark Lord's cause...Or worse, Borislav's cause." She snarled, also with a murderous glare.

"She can't die, you know. Dear Borislav took that ability away." Another voice answered.

"Shut up, Bellatrix. You know nothing of th-" Borislav bean to say, when Bellatrix interrupted.

"Oh yes I do. In fact, the only reason you lived past my finding out is because Larisa asked me not to hurt you." Bellatrix snarled. Sophia tore her glare from Rasbatan to Bellatrix, who was in the cell to the left of Rasbatan.

"For that crack, I won't be helping you escape." Sophia spat. Fire seemed to erupt in her hazel eyes.

"Don't say that so loud, Sophia." Rodolphus's voice had joined the verbal attack. "The dementors would just LOVE a new prisoner, wouldn't they?"

"Couldn't agree more." Said a random voice on Rasbatan's left. Everyone stared in the direction the voice came from.

"Thank you for your input, Rookwood." Bellatrix said in a slightly uneasy voice.

"You all are really just plain annoying..." Sophia said flatly. "I'm amazed the Dark Lord even LET you become Death Eaters."

"You know what I'm amazed about, Sophia?" Bellatrix snarled, her short temper getting ready to fire off.

"What, Bellatrix? I haven't got all day." Sophia snapped.

"I'm amazed Larisa never tried to escape your clutches." Bellatrix snapped back.

"Where would she even GO?"

"She probably would have gone to the Russian Ministry and turned you in. In fact, I'm surprised she didn't go to the Ministry after the world cup." Bellatrix said triumphantly. Sophia's eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't involve you, Bellatrix." Borislav said sharply, noticing that Sophia was on the verge of a deadly explosion of Unforgivables.

"It does so involve me. It also involves Rodolphus and Rasbatan-"

"Please don't drag us into this." The two said in unison.

"-It also involves Rodolphus and Rasbatan, because if we EVER get out of here..." Sophia's teeth were barred, and she drew her wand.

"You will NEVER get out of here, Lestrange!" She snapped. "That's just an empty threat."

"Really, Sophia? Have you sunk that low?" Bellatrix asked, folding her arms across her chest. There was a mad glint in Sophia's eyes. She was planning something, Bellatrix could see the gears turning in her head. A wide, deadly smile crossed Sophia's face, leaving Bellatrix not only fearing for her own life, but Larisa's.

**First swap in the point of view! Please review!**


	21. Dragons and Skrewts

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-One: Dragons and Skrewts~*~*~**

Larisa stared fixedly at Harry, who was facing off against a rather large Hungarian Horntail. She saw the golden egg glimmering at the bottom of the enclosure and the dragon snapping angrily.

"You alright, Lari?" Draco asked. "The dragon's not going to get you."

"I know that. I'm worried because Potter doesn't seem to have a pl-" She began to say.

"_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry shouted. Larisa held her breath.

"See, Potter does have a plan." Draco said to calm Larisa. "But I really don't see why you care..."

"I can't help myself. Everyone IS human, you know..." Larisa explained. Draco dropped the subject as Harry's Firebolt flew over their heads. Larisa watched as he mounted the broomstick and took off. Larisa watched as he zipped around the dragon with wide eyes, especially when a jet of fire shot out of the dragon's snout.

"Good Lord, he can fly!" Larisa breathed, her eyes following his every move. The dragon was also following his every move, its head moving in circles. It seemed that it didn't want to take off. A jet of fire shot out of its mouth, and Harry just barely missed it, but he got hit on the shoulder with the tail. Larisa gasped and seemed to freeze to her seat, when suddenly, the dragon took off. Instantly, Harry dove down and seized the golden egg, then shot off. Everyone started to cheer, and Larisa joined in. She saw Hermione and Ron walking quickly down towards where Harry was, and Larisa followed behind. They walked down to where the first aid tents were, and Larisa stayed out of sight so Harry, Hermione, and Ron could talk for a minute.

"You two are so stupid!" Hermione shrieked, stamping her foot and giving them both a hug before rushing off, crying.

"Barking mad." Ron said with a shake of his head. Harry and Ron began to walk off to get Harry's scores, and it was time for Larisa to act. She stepped out.

"Oi! Potter!" She called. Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks as Larisa came marching up to them.

"What do you want, Rei?" Harry snapped. Larisa froze.

_Now. Tell him NOW._ A small voice in her head whispered. Larisa opened her mouth, when Ron cut across her.

"Well? What do you want?"

"I wanted..." Larisa began. She took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that you did a wonderful job, Harry. I probably wouldn't have been able to face a dragon like that." Harry and Ron looked taken aback.

"What did you say?!" Ron said nervously. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I said that you did a good job, Harry." Larisa repeated. Her heart was pounding violently.

"That's odd, coming from you...Did something happen when you left that blew a different personality into you?" Harry asked.

"You could say that emotional upheavels can do so." Larisa said with a shrug. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What would Malfoy say if he found out about this?" Ron asked, thinking he had Larisa cornered. Larisa rolled her eyes.

"If he has any problem with my friends and keeps trying to force his opinions on me, I'll kick him to the curb, if I must." She explained.

"Did you just call us your-" Harry began.

"Friends, yes. Now go get your score!" Larisa encouraged before turning and rushing off. She had done it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Larisa, Draco, and Pansy kept trying to shove their skrewt, which was now over six feet long, into a box for hibernation.

"This is madness..." Draco muttered, jumping out of the way as sparks flew out of the skrewt.

"Yes it is..." Pansy agreed. Larisa gave a final shove, then picked up the lid and slammed it on the box with lightning speed. "How do you do stuff like this without panicking, Larisa?" Pansy asked in shock as Larisa wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"All it takes is intense concentration." She replied as the box began to shudder. Larisa gave it a sharp kick.

"Larisa, NOBODY can even have that level of concentration." Pansy said in a shocked voice. "But how did you get like that?"

"When you're trying to stay a step ahead of homicidal Death Eaters, you need to concentrate and push all thoughts out of you head."

"Lari, which Death Eaters are we speaking of?" Draco asked. Larisa shot him a warning glare, and he shut up. The box started to shudder, and Larisa scrambled away from it as the skrewt busted out. Draco started to run for Hagrid's hut, but Larisa caught him by the collar.

"You are going to help me out, Draco..." She snarled. Larisa let go of Draco, then ran to help tie up the skrewts, Draco shuffling along reluctantly.

"Well, this does look like fun..." A voice said. Larisa looked up from tying up a skrewt to see a woman leaning on the fence with a thick magenta cloak.

"Who're you?" Hagrid asked as he hurried over to help Larisa contain the skrewt.

"Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter." She said with a smile. Larisa remembered the name in a flash from an article she read about the Triwizard Tournament in the _Daily Prophet_.

"So YOU'RE the person who wrote that pretty hurtful article on Potter..." Larisa snarled as the skrewt fire off sparks, burning her ankle. It was a good thing, too, because just as the skrewt fired off, a pain shot up Larisa's Dark Mark. "YOW!" She shrieked as Draco came rushing over.

"You alright, Lari?" He asked in a concerned tone. Larisa nodded, but clutched the Dark Mark, because again it burned savagely. Skeeter looked at her.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She asked, getting out her quill.

"Don't...You...Dare..." Larisa snarled, a mad glint in her eyes. Skeeter quickly put her quill away. Larisa rubbed her arm, trying to make the pain stop.

"Well, what IS wrong with your arm?" Skeeter asked again. Larisa opened her mouth, when Hermione spoke.

"She fell down the stairs on the way down here." Hermione explained. Draco stared at her, when Larisa elbowed him in the chest.

"Keep your mouth shut." She muttered under her breath. Skeeter nodded and turned her attention back to Hagrid.

"So what are these creatures?" Skeeter asked, looking around at the class.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." Hagrid grunted, dragging the skrewt Larisa had been fighting off. Larisa had a feeling that Skeeter was planning something.

"Been teaching long?" Skeeter asked. Larisa had a strange urge to spit venom in Skeeter's eyes.

"O'ny me second year." Hagrid replied.

"The _Prophet_ does a zoological column every Wednesday. We could feature your Bang-Ended Scoots."

"Blast...Ended...Skrewts..." Larisa said savagely. Skeeter looked at her.

"Mental problems?" She asked. Draco gripped firmly on Larisa's arm and Larisa got ready to attack.

"Back to the Skrewts..." Hagrid said hastily. Skeeter looked back at Hagrid, and Larisa knew she was up to no good, but before she could do anything, the bell rang, and Draco dragged her away.

**Read&Review, please.**


	22. Information Relay

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Two: Information Relay~*~*~**

Sophia brushed her black hair out of her face, and walked back up to Borislav's cell.

"Borislav, I have information." She hissed. The blond man stood up and walked over to the bars.

"Well, what is the information, Sophie?" He asked in a strong voice.

"It's confirmed, dear. The date of his return." She said in an excited voice. "Pettigrew will be bringing him back."

"Pettigrew? THAT rat?" Borislav said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, I know." Sophia sneered.

"What is his return date?" Borislav asked.

"June twenty-fourth, next year."

"And just HOW do you find these things out?" Bellatrix snapped, her face appearing at the door of her cell.

"It's incredible..." Sophia said while turning to face Bellatrix. "...Dear Larisa should have kept her mouth shut when she came to visit you. Most of the Aurors at the Ministry are talking about it, now." A horrible snarl crossed Bellatrix's face. "Come now, I'm sure y-"

"Shut your face." Bellatrix spat, fire in her eyes.

"You shut up, Lestrange." Borislav said warningly. "Now then, Sophie, is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is, Borislav." She said with an evil grin. "I may be able to get you out of here late next year."

"Lovely." Borislav replied. "How is the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Potter is in it, and I fear that he is winning. I found Barty, he said he's working on a plan to get Potter to the place the Dark Lord will return."

"Excellent. And Larisa?" Borislav asked. Bellatrix sat bolt upright.

"We are unable to get at her as long as she's at Hogwarts. Dumbledore won't even let her into Hogsmeade without Aurors or-" Sophia began to explain, but she stopped. "She isn't allowed into Hogsmeade without an Auror or Harry Potter."

"WHAT?!?" Borislav roared. "She's friends with that twit?!"

"Duh." Rasbatan sneered. "Aurors can't be with her all the time, so hanging out with Potter-"

"Puts her in more danger..." Borislav said angrily. Bellatrix glared at Borislav.

"I must go now, I have more work to do." Sophia said calmly before turning and swishing out of the hallway. Bellatrix retreated to the corner of her cell and let her head thunk on the wall.

"Madness...Madness...Madness..." She repeated over and over.

**Poor Bellatrix. And if anyone reviews saying "This isn't madness, this is SPARTA", you rock. Read&Review.**


	23. Questions

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Three: Questions~*~*~**

Larisa yawned, then returned to scribbling on her parchment. The Slytherin common room was deserted except for Larisa and Draco, who was also working.

"Larisa?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Larisa asked, not looking up from her work.

"You know how Sna-" The clock above the fireplace in the room suddenly dinged, and Larisa looked at it. It was one in the morning. She yawned then looked back over at Draco.

"Can you ask me tomorrow? I'm really tired." She asked while rolling up her parchment.

"Yeah, I-I guess so." He said timidly. Larisa raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" She asked, putting a cap on her ink bottle. Draco turned pink slightly.

"Y-yes, I'm j-just fine." He stammered, looking down at the table. Larisa stood up.

"Well, see you in the morning, Draco." She said softly as she left the common room to her dorm. She thought she heard Draco swearing to himself, but she was so tired she didn't care. Slowly, she walked down to her dorm, her hand on the wall, trying to figure out why Draco was suddenly acting nervous around her. It wasn't because she had been branded with the Dark Mark, she knew that. It had started during Potions that day when Snape had told them about the Yule Ball...

Larisa screeched to a halt and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from shouting out as the realization struck her like a two-by-four. Draco had been trying to ask her to the Yule Ball, but he was nervous. Larisa continued walking forward, her mind in a whirl.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The next morning, Larisa sat at the Slytherin table reading the _Daily Prophet_, when Draco came up and sat next to her.

"Morning." She said without tearing her eyes from the paper. Absentmindedly, she picked up a piece of bacon and began to eat it, all without tearing her eyes from the paper. "Finish your Transfiguration homework?"

"Y-yes. I did." Draco replied. "I wanted to ask y-" The bell rang, and Larisa stood up.

"Can it wait until later, Draco? I have to get to Arithmancy." She said quickly. Draco looked slightly downcast.

"Yeah, it can wait. See you in Potions?"

"Yep. See you." Larisa turned and walked away. Again, she thought she heard Draco swearing to himself. Briskly, she got out of the Great Hall, and had started up the Grand Staircase, when she saw Hermione walking a little ways in front of her. "Hermione!" She barked. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Hey Larisa." She said as Larisa came up to her. "How are you?"

"Confused about the Yule Ball. Too much to worry about for it." Larisa said glumly as they walked up the stairs.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"What to wear, who to ask..." Larisa rounded off. Hermione nodded.

"Any idea who you're going to ask?" She asked. Larisa looked down at her feet and felt a pink tinge coming up in her face.

"I'm not going to ask anyone. There's already someone who's trying to ask me, but he always gets interrupted..."

"Let me guess...Malfoy is trying to ask you to the ball?"

"Yes." Larisa said in an exasperated tone. Hermione pat her on the shoulder.

"If he keeps getting interrupted, you should ask." Hermione said while pushing the door to the Arithmancy room open. Larisa sat down next to her as the door opened and Professor Vector came marching in.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa sat in the common room reading. It was about midnight, and the common room was again deserted except for Larisa and Draco. The only sound was the clock ticking, the fire crackling, and Draco's quill scratching the parchment.

_NOW. Ask him NOW._ A small voice in Larisa's head urged. Slowly, Larisa closed the book and walked over to the table Draco was sitting at. He looked up at her.

"Larisa, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Same." Larisa murmured timidly while looking at her feet.

"What do you want to ask?" Draco asked.

"Probably the same thing you want to ask." Larisa and Draco looked at each other.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" They asked in unison. Larisa felt her eyes go wide.

"Yes." Larisa blurted. "Yes, I'll go to the ball with you."

**Well then, now that that's out of the way....Read&Review!**


	24. Gift of Memory

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Four: Gift of Memory~*~*~**

The rest of the week had passed in a blur to Larisa, and it was finally Christmas morning. She felt something prodding her on the arm, and she reached out without opening her eyes and smacked it away.

"Either she does things like that in her sleep, or she's awake..." Daphne's voice rang out. Larisa's eyes fluttered open.

"Come on, guys, can't you let me sleep?" Larisa grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's Christmas, Larisa!" Pansy said excitedly. Larisa blinked, then saw a pile of presents at the end of her bed. She blinked for a minute, then smacked herself in the face.

"Of course...Alright, I'm awake..." She mumbled while getting up. Instantly everyone dove for their own pile of presents. Larisa sorted through her presents carefully, finding one from her mother. It was wrapped carefully in emerald green paper with a silver bow on top. Slowly, she tore off the paper, and opened the box. Inside was a neatly folded, dark green, flowing dress with black trim around the waist. Larisa stared fixedly at it, then carefully replaced the lid of the box and put it on her bed.

"What did you get?" Pansy asked, looking up from a book she had gotten.

"A dress for the Yule Ball tonight." Larisa explained.

"You're going with Draco, right?" Daphne asked from her pile of presents.

"Yes. I am." Larisa said arching her eyebrows. "Who are you going with?" Daphne wrinkled her nose.

"Goyle. He annoys me. Pansy's going with Crabbe." She said with disgust. Larisa and Millicent looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh. Quietly, they returned to their presents. Larisa found a small box wrapped in golden paper from Draco, and she gingerly pulled the paper off, and slipped open the box. Inside was an emerald necklace. Larisa pressed a hand against her mouth and gasped, making Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent all look up.

"What?" They asked in unison. Larisa held out the box, and they all gasped.

"Who's it from? Who's it from?" Pansy asked, bouncing up and down.

"Draco." Larisa said, completely speechless. Pansy shrieked.

"He's a keeper, Larisa." Daphne said, squeezing her wrist.

"Isn't emerald your birthstone, Larisa?" Millicent asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yes. May sixteenth." Larisa explained, carefully removing the necklace from the box and dangling it in front of her face. The emerald was shaped like a star and set in a sliver frame, and it gleamed in the light. Carefully, she undid the clasp and put it around her neck. "Well?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Stunning." Daphne said excitedly. Again, everyone returned to opening their presents. Larisa soon unwrapped a large box full of sweets from Pansy, emerald earrings from Millicent, some fancy quills from Daphne and her little sister Astoria, and a set of combs from Narcissa. Larisa thought she was done opening presents, but she found a strange, medium sized box that was wrapped in silver paper tucked under her bed. Laying down on the stomach, she reached under the bed and tugged it towards her. It was very heavy, and it had no name on it, except for her name, which was written in neat handwriting. With a final tug, she pulled it out from under the bed. Quickly, she tore off the silvery paper, and found it was a large, nearly flat wooden box with a golden lock on it. There was a letter on top of it, which Larisa tore open, to see the same neat handwriting that had written her name staring back up at her.

_** Dear Larisa,**_

_** In these times, signs point to you now requiring this to understand**_

_** your past so it can help you in the future. This may be unfamiliar to you,**_

_** but I think you will figure out how to use it on your own, if you try hard**_

_** to remember how, so you can go back into the past with a simple prod with**_

_** your wand. The key to the lock is in this envelope, and all the things you **_

_** require to journey into the past are in the box, except for your wand.**_

_** Please use this wisely, and remember your past.**_

Larisa stared at the letter, confused, but she pulled the key out of the envelope and slid it into the lock. It clicked, and she forced the heavy lid up. Shelves seemed to form in the box, and a table slide out of the lid. On the table was a large stone basin, and all around on the small shelves were flasks full of a silvery-white substance, and names and dates were written on the flasks.

"What the...?" Larisa muttered to herself. Pansy looked at the box with interest.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have no clue whatsoever..." Larisa replied, picking up the first flask. Again, there was neat handwriting on it.

_**January 1st, 1977**_

_**Borislav Rei**_

For a minute, Larisa felt horror rise up in her, but she uncapped the flask and poured it into the basin. She had a feeling of what she was supposed to do...

Cautiously, she gave the substance a prob with her wand, then took a breath and stuck her head into the basin.

She felt herself fall forward, but she landed softly on the ground. Looking around, she saw thick snow blanketing the ground, and tree's lining the grove. She saw two black-clad figure's walking past her, one with a sheet of black hair, the other with short blond hair. Larisa followed these younger versions of her parents through the grove, until they were joined by a third and fourth figure, suddenly aparating in, both wearing long black cloaks and silver masks. Her parents stared at the figures for a minute, when the shorter of the two figure's removed their hood and mask. Her father snarled.

"Bellatrix..." He said in a deadly voice. Larisa moved closer, but she could barely recognize Bellatrix. Her hair was still very curly and black, but it was under much more control.

"Borislav, now is not the time to argue. The Dark Lord requires us." Bellatrix said calmly.

"You-" Borislav began to say, when the taller hooded figure removed their hood and mask. It was a much younger Rodolphus who interrupted him.

"Will you two stop arguing like two old muggle women?" He said angrily, putting his arm around Bellatrix. "Honestly..." He said angrily as he and Bellatrix continued down the path. Borislav raised his wand, when Sophia reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Borislav, we really should get to the meeting..." Larisa cringed at Sophia's voice. Borislav still had his eyes narrowed, but the two continued on, and Larisa followed, when the scene dissolved, then reformed into a new scene. Voldemort was glaring at Borislav, while Bellatrix, who was behind him, smiled with joy.

"You have failed me, Borislav." Voldemort said scathingly. "You were supposed to put the Minister of Magic under the Imperius Curse, not torture him!"

"But sir, I though-" He began to say.

"SILENCE!!" Voldemort roared. "You never do as I say, Borislav. You constantly fail me! Why can't you be like Bellatrix?"

"I don't know, sir." Borislav said quietly, anger dripping from his voice.

"You disgust me!"

"But Bellatrix never does anything! It's always her husband and brother-in-law who does the dirty work!" Borislav said loudly. Voldemort was white-faced with fury, as was Bellatrix.

"Why did I ever let you become a Death Eater?" Voldemort spat. Larisa secretly agreed with Voldemort.

"I promise, sir, I'll put someone under the Imperius Curse some day." Borislav said softly. Larisa rose out of the memory, and found herself on the floor of her dorm. Quickly, she brushed a tear from her eye and reached for an empty muggle notebook, then snatched her muggle pen off the floor, then began to write in the book.

_**Memory #1: Borislav Rei, January 1st, 1977. Memory of humiliation by Voldemort.**_

Larisa had a feeling she found something out, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Rapidly, she tucked the notebook and pen into the box and shut it gently after scooping the memory back into its flask. She locked the box, and slipped the key into the drawer on her nightstand. With a good shove, she got the box back under her bed, and then she strolled out the door.

**Ooh, I wonder what Larisa thinks she found out! Read&Review!**


	25. Emerald, Silver, and Black

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Five: Emerald, Silver, and Black~*~*~**

"Larisa, will you stop flinching?!" Daphne cried out in exasperation as she wiped the black eyeliner off of Larisa's cheek. "Honestly, have you EVER had eyeliner before?"

"No. I've only worn lipstick. I don't wear much makeup." Larisa replied while Daphne again tried to put the eyeliner on Larisa. "Ow, Pansy, stop tugging my hair!" Larisa snapped.

"I'm sorry! It's just you don't sit still, and I'm trying to put it up in a bun, but you flinch, and the pins slip out!" Pansy retorted, again trying to twist Larisa's white hair into a bun. Larisa flinched again, and the hair pins came cascading out. "This is hopeless, Larisa..."

"Forget the hair, then." Larisa mumbled. Daphne finally succeeded in getting the black eyeliner on, and was now trying to get an emerald colored eyeshadow on Larisa.

"Daphne, I don't get why I need to wear this makeup...It looks scary on me, I'm sure..." Larisa said.

"Why would it look scary on you, Larisa?" Pansy asked.

"Let's think. I'm deathly pale, and I'm wearing dark makeup-" Larisa began.

"Done!" Daphne said triumphantly, handing Larisa a mirror. Larisa looked at herself, and realized she didn't look scary at all. Her eyes looked nice with the green eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and it went well with the single black streak in her bangs.

"Now will you take that back?" Pansy asked with a small smile. Larisa smiled a little as well.

"Well, I guess not-"

"Good, because the ball is about to start!" Pansy cried, looking at her watch. Daphne looked Larisa over quickly.

"Earrings...Check...Necklace...Check..." She said. "You're good!" Pansy and Daphne grabbed Larisa by the wrists and tugged her out the door. They closed the door behind them, and then Daphne and Pansy hurried down the passage. Larisa hurried after them, the hem of her emerald dress flapping around her ankles. When they got out of the passage, the common room was packed with people. Larisa suddenly felt nervous, and swayed a little bit.

"Come on, Larisa." Pansy said quickly, standing on her tiptoes. "I see them." She grabbed Larisa's wrist and tugged her through the crowd of people. Larisa stumbled slightly, having a hard time keeping her balance because of the black high heels she was wearing, even though they only made her three inches taller. Finally, they reached Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Pansy let go of Larisa's wrist.

"Good luck." Daphne breathed in Larisa's ear before going over to Goyle. Larisa gulped, then took a deep breath. She didn't need to be nervous. Draco was staring at her as she walked up to him.

"Hi." She said pleasantly. Draco blinked a few times.

"You could give Fleur Delacour a run for the money..." He said nervously. Larisa sniggered.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks for the necklace, I love it." She said, also with a nervous tone.

"Glad you liked it." Draco said. Suddenly, the clock on the mantel hit seven fifty, and everyone bean surging to get out of the common room. Larisa took Draco's arm, and together they walked out of the common room. Larisa's heart was thumping extremely hard against her chest, and Larisa had butterflies in her stomach. Soon, they were walking into the Entrance Hall, and Larisa saw Harry's mouth drop open. Larisa felt the earrings bang on her neck as she and Draco walked into the Great Hall, which was lavishly decorated. The four house table were gone and they had been replaced by several smaller, round tables. Larisa, Draco, Pansy, and Crabbe sat down at the nearest one.

"So I see you're finally wearing some makeup." Crabbe grunted. Larisa rolled her mismatched eyes.

"I normally don't wear makeup...It hides the real me." Larisa explained, opening up a menu in front of her. She casually leafed through it, when Pansy prodded her arm. Larisa suddenly felt a shock vibrate all through her body, and she quickly looked down at her left arm. _The Dark Mark was gone!_

"Do you like how I covered up the Mark?" Pansy whispered, nodding at Larisa's left arm.

"God, you're wonderful, Pansy...How did you do it?"

"Cover up. Snape helped me brew it." Pansy said cheerfully. "Now then, how does this work?" Pansy looked through the menu again, confusion all over her face. Larisa looked through the menu again, and saw that pasta was there. Quietly, she put down the menu and stared at her plate.

"Pasta." She said clearly. Draco looked at her funny, but then, pasta showed up on Larisa's plate.

"How'd you figure that out?" Crabbe grunted, quickly leafing through his menu.

"Took a wild guess and hoped for the best." Larisa murmured. Soon, everyone else at the table had food, and they started to eat. Larisa was nearly done when Karkaroff came sweeping over to her.

"Larisa, dear, how are you holding up here at Hogwarts?" He asked, pulling a chair up. Larisa turned pink slightly.

"Fine." She said flatly.

"You sound troubled, dear." Karkaroff said.

"I'm fine, sir. Nothing is wrong." She said quietly.

"I see you are wearing makeup." He said pleasantly. Larisa felt anger bubbling up inside her, and she gripped her fork and set her chin angrily. Draco set his hand on top of hers, and the butterflies came back. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Larisa." And with that, he swished away.

"Don't let that get to you." Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek. Larisa felt herself go pink again.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The tables cleared away, and it was time to dance. Larisa felt terrified as the Weird Sisters walked up onto the stage and stuck up a slow song. Draco tugged on her wrist, and she followed him over to the dance floor. Draco put and arm around her waist, and they began to slowly revolve on the spot. Larisa's heart was thumping wildly, but she felt it slowly decreasing, until her heart rate was no longer in the danger zone. She looked over Draco's shoulder to see Pansy desperatly trying to avoid Crabbe's feet, and Daphne wasn't even dancing.

"You alright?" Draco asked quietly.

"Just having a mini heart attack..." Larisa said breathlessly. Draco sniggered.

"Well, you're fine. You just look nervous."

"That look is permanently etched on my face."

"You're impossible." Draco sighed.

"Well, so are you." Larisa retorted, raising an eyebrow. Draco smiled a little. They slowly revolded on the spot a little longer, and then the song stopped. "Sorry. I just don't dance. Mum never hosted any parties I was forced to attend and I was never allowed out a-" She stopped short to keep from rambling. Draco laughed and took her hand.

"Obviously this is scarring you for life. Come on, let's go for a walk." Larisa followed him out of the Great Hall and out of the front doors, onto the grounds, which had also been lavishly decorated. Other people were walking out here, as well, just talking. "So then, what did you get for Christmas other than the necklace I gave you?" Draco asked as they sat down at a bench.

"I got this dress, and these earrings. I also got some sweets from Pansy, and Daphne and Astoria gave me a set of these really fancy quills." Larisa rounded off. "I also got this really strange wooden box that was full of flasks that had memories in them relating to my past. I looked at one this morning."

"Who sent that to you?" Draco asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. The handwriting was somewhat familiar, but I can't remember who's handwriting it is."

"Odd...Do you have any idea, maybe?" Draco asked. Larisa looked up at the sky.

"I've ruled it down to five people. Bellatrix, your mum, Snape, Dumbledore, or my mum, but I somewhat doubt my mum would do that..." Larisa rounded off. She then began to tell the whole story of the memory she saw that morning.

"If you don't mind, I could help you with these memories." Draco offered. Larisa looked at him.

"I can barely understand what I'm supposed to do with them, though..." She said in a soft voice.

"There's a muggle saying, two heads are better than one..." Draco said. Larisa shrugged.

"Well, alright. I'll bring it out the the common room tomorrow." She offered. A slight breeze blew by, and Larisa shivered. Draco put his arm around her.

"Wanna go back to the dance?" He asked. Larisa nodded, and they both got up from the bench they were sitting on. As they crossed the threshold of the front door, Draco froze and looked up. Larisa did as well. There was mistletoe right over their heads.

**Cliffe! I'm evil, aren't I?**


	26. The Second Memory and Discovery

**Disclaimer:** **I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Six: The Second Memory and Discovery~*~*~**

Larisa's eyes were fixed on the mistletoe. She felt her face turning pink, and she looked over at Draco, who was also slightly pink.

_There's mistletoe..._ Larisa thought. She saw Draco was probably thinking the same thing out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, she stepped over to him and kissed him before stepping away.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa opened the door to her dorm and stepped inside. Pansy and Daphne looked up at her. Millicent was already passed out on her bed, sleeping soundly.

"You okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. Just the shock of my first kiss." Larisa explained before collapsing onto her bed. She soon fell asleep, a small smile crossing her face.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa sat in front of the fire early the next morning, when Snape and Draco came into the room.

"Larisa, get this box of memories." Snape said rapidly. Larisa hurried to her dorm and dragged the heavy wooden box out from under her bed, grabbed the key from the drawer in her nightstand, and picked her wand up from her nightstand.

"_Locomotor Box_" She murmured, pointing her wand at the box. It lifted a few inches off the ground, and she made it hover out the door. She hurried it out to the common room, where Snape looked at it with interest.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked, looking it over.

"I really have no clue, sir." Larisa explained. Snape looked it over.

"Come Miss Rei, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, beckoning the m out the door of the common room. "We'll look this over in my office." Quickly, the three hurried out of the common room. It was a short walk to Snape's office, and he locked the door quickly. "Set the box here." He said, indicating to his desk. Larisa raised it up, and set it down gently onto the desktop. "What does this contain?" Snape asked as Larisa unlocked the box.

"Memories from my parents, I suspect. They're supposed to help me understand my past." She grunted while pushing the heavy lid up. The small table slid out of the lid with the stone basin on it, and the shelves with the flasks snapped open. "I've already looked at the first one. I wrote about it in this notebook." Larisa lifted up the muggle notebook and showed it to Snape. "I was going to look at the second memory today..."

"By all means, go ahead." Snape said, lifting up the second flask and handing it carefully to Larisa.

_**March 13th, 1977**_

_**Sophia Rei**_

Carefully, Larisa took the cap off and poured the silvery substance into the basin. She poked it with her wand, then took a breath.

"Want me to come with you?" Draco asked quietly. Larisa didn't answer, she just grabbed his hand, took another breath, and stuck her head into the basin.

**%#%#%#%#%**

With a thud, she and Draco landed in front of a large iron fence. Right next to them, there was a loud crack, and a tall woman with sleek black hair appeared. Larisa recognized her as her mother, still much younger. Sophia had a angry look on her face as her eyes traveled up to the house, which Larisa didn't quite recognize. She got up slowly, staring at her mother, who's eyes were fixed on the large house.

"So that's your mum?" Draco asked her, also staring at Larisa's mother. Larisa nodded.

"I have a feeling that we're going to find out something important..." Larisa whispered as her mother pushed the fence open, and was storming up to the house. Larisa followed after her. Sophia reached out and banged on the door. It opened quietly, and a tiny house elf poked her head out.

"Sophie...Why are you here?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

"Fiona, I'm here to see Mrs. Lestrange." Sophia said scathingly.

"Of course, right this way..." The house elf said quickly, opening the door much wider. Sophia stamped inside, and Larisa and Draco followed. They walked down the hallway until they came to a door, which Fiona opened quickly.

"Ma'am? Sophie is here to see you..." She whispered. Bellatrix, who had been sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace, stood up and turned around.

"Sophie? What brings you here? It's nearly three in the morning." Bellatrix asked, arching her eyebrows as she came around the couch and leaned on the back of it. Sophia went stomping into the room, and Larisa and Draco slipped in before the door was closed. Bellatrix and Sophia glared at each other for a minute.

"I've come for answers, Bellatrix." Sophia snarled. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Can't it wait until a better hour, S-" Bellatrix began.

"Shut it, Lestrange, I know you put the Cruciatus Curse on Borislav!" Sophia shouted. Bellatrix looked stunned for a minute, but then she hunched her shoulders and glared at Sophia.

"I did no such thing." She said flatly.

"Well, then who did?" Sophia spat. Larisa recoiled a little.

"The Dark Lord, himself, Sophia." Bellatrix said coldly. "Borislav is always slipping up."

"Well, you would to if the Dark Lord didn't keep putting you under the Imperius Curse!" Sophia snarled. Bellatrix looked as though she would have loved to give Sophia a good smack in the face. "Exactly, Bellatrix. You've just ad-"

"Shut up." Bellatrix spat, her eyes flashing.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Sophia roared. Larisa recoiled again, and Draco backed up several spaces.

"Just shut up, Sophia! I really don't care what you think!" Bellatrix snapped. Sophia froze, glaring at Bellatrix.

"Why exactly would the Dark Lord put the Cruciatus Curse on Borislav?" Sophia asked, trying to stay calm.

"You probably know very well why! Just look at your right hand!" Bellatrix snarled, trying to keep her tone level. Sophia looked extremely offended, and Larisa looked at her mother's right hand. There was a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"It's an arranged marriage, Bellatrix. Unl-" Sophia began, when Bellatrix cut across her.

"My marriage was arranged too, Sophia. And I was nineteen when I got married, too, so shut up. You're not better than me. We're equal." Bellatrix hissed. Larisa felt her hear rate quicken. There was going to be a fight, she knew it. Larisa's mother hunched her shoulders.

"I at least think things through before jumping in a cursing someone..." Sophia said angrily.

"I don't even GET to think!" Bellatrix cried, grabbing her head. "I'm put under the Imperius Curse before going in to fight!"

"That or you're mentally unstable..." Sophia said under her breath. Larisa felt anger bubbling up inside her, but she couldn't do anything. It was just a memory.

"Now Sophia, I'm going to bed, and I want you off my property." Bellatrix snapped, pointing at the door. Sophia folded her arms and glared.

"You can't order me around." She said in a deadly tone.

"Oh yes I can..." Bellatrix snarled. It all happened in a flash after that. Sophia pulled her wand out and sent a curse flying at Bellatrix, which knocked her over. Then, Sophia strode out the door, while Bellatrix got up, rubbing her head, a deadly snarl on her face.

**%#%#%#%#%#**

Larisa and Draco rose up out of the memory, and they reappeared in Snape's office. Larisa's knees gave way, and she sank down to the floor, clutching her head. Tears were in her eyes, and she felt a strange pain in her heart.

"They had a fight...My mum and Bellatrix..." Larisa choked out. Draco knelt down next to her and hugged her, and she started to cry into Draco's shoulder. "This is why they hate each other...Something Bellatrix didn't do, but got blamed for..." Snape slowly lifted the memory out of the basin and put it back into it's flask, then replaced it onto the shelf in the box.

"I remember the meeting that was held afterwards..." Snape said mournfully. "Bellatrix had a black eye, and Rodolphus and Borislav were refusing to even look at each other, they were so mad." Snape slipped the box shut, and Draco pulled Larisa up off the floor. Larisa dove for the notebook and pen.

_**Memory #2: March 13th, 1977, Sophia Rei**_

_**Memory of an argument with Bellatrix**_

Larisa then carefully opened the box, put the notebook and pen in, and closed the box. Then, something seemed to hit her. Quickly, she grabbed the notebook and pen back out of the box.

"Draco...Library, now..." She said quickly, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out the door.

"I'll keep this in my office!" Snape called as Larisa and Draco hurried out the door.

"Why are we going to the library?" Draco asked.

"There's old _Daily Prophet_ articals, I remember in the first memory that my dad was supposed to put the Minister of Magic under the Imperius Curse..." Larisa panted.

"But Madam Pince won't let you cut the artical's out!" Draco said nervously as they hurried up the spiral steps.

"Duplication, Draco, duplication. I saw one of the seventh years practicing that charm, and I think I can get it down..."

"But it won't last forever, Larisa...Or will it?"

"That's why I'm going to find and duplicate the articals, then you can help me copy them down." She explained as they hurried up the Grand Staircase, fast approaching the library. Draco nodded. Soon, they entered the library, and stopped at the desk in the front of the library. Madam Pince looked up at them, looking live an angry, underfed vulture.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We need to see all the _Daily Prophet_ articals from November, 1976, to the end of December, 1976." Larisa explained quickly. Madam Pince raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then. Follow me." She said, getting up. Larisa and Draco followed her to the back of the library, where she pulled open two drawers. "That's November, 1976..." She said, pointing to the drawer on the left. "And that is December, 1976." She added, pointing to the drawer on the right. Then, she left the room.

"Start looking!" Larisa barked, pointing to the November drawer. "Anything about an attack on the Minister of Magic at the time, whoever the heck he or she was." Larisa began to page through the December drawer.

"Found it!" Draco said happily, showing Larisa the paper. Larisa snatched it from his hand and looked it over.

"Draco you're wonderful!" She breathed, hugging the paper. Instantly, she opened it up and began to read.

**Attack on Minister of Magic**

**On November 7th, 1976, (last night), around three in the morning, the Minister of Magic,**

**Millicent Bagnold, was found in her office in serious pain, quaking. She was rushed to**

**St. Mungo's, where she is recovering. _Daily Prophet_ reporters went in to question her,**

**and she say's that around two in the morning, as she was packing up to head home, a figure**

**dressed in black robes entered her office and put the Cruciatus Curse on her.**

**This attack is suspected Death Eater activity, and the Ministry urges everyone to take**

**high level precautions. Any suspicious activity is to be reported to the Auror Office immediately.**

Larisa stared at the article. It was short, but it contained every bit of information she needed. Quickly, she pointed her wand at it.

"_Geminio_..." She murmured. The paper duplicated, and Larisa slid the original paper back into it's drawer, then tucked the duplicate into her pocket.

**Well now. That's a good find. And I KNOW that Millicent Bagnold wasn't appointed Minister of Magic until 1980, but there was a gap between 1968 and 1980 where there was no Minister on the site I looked up who the Minister was, so I chose the Minister that was closer to 1976. Thank you for your time. Read&Review!**


	27. Old Rivalries

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Seven: An Old Rivalry~*~*~**

Larisa looked over the letter she had written, not to Bellatrix, not to Narcissa, but to her mum.

** _Dear Mum,_**

_** I'm writing to you requesting that you send me a copy of**_

_** our family tree. I'm doing some research for Divination that requires**_

_** a family tree, and I don't have one on me. Enclosed is two Galleons**_

_** for the book. Thank you.**_

_** From,**_

_** Larisa**_

"That should do it..." Larisa said quietly. She had made up the fact that she needed the family tree for Divination, she just wanted to take a peek at it. Carefully, she rolled the parchment up, then set out for the Owlrey.

When she arrived, she gave her tounge a slight click. Claire came fluttering down.

"Take this to mum, alright? And don't leave until she hands over the book, steal it if you have to..." Larisa said softly while tying the letter to her owl's leg. "Off you go, then." She said, and Claire zipped away. Larisa watched as Claire disappeared over the horizon, then she turned ad walked out of the tower, and down to the library. She had to find something out...

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa sat at a table in the library, pouring over a book. Her eyes were wide as she read through the book. She may have the final answer to why her parents hated Bellatrix. Quickly, she marked the page, closed the book with a snap, and walked over to Madam Pince.

"I'd like to check this book out, Madam Pince." She said holding it out to Madam Pince, who picked it up and looked it over.

"Why do you want this book? It's written in-" She began, her eyebrows arched.

"Russian, I know." Larisa explained.

"Do you understand it?"

"_Konyehsho, yah poneemahyoo bahs stahrahyah byehd mah._" Larisa said calmly. Madam Pince looked at Larisa for a minute with a look of shock, but shrugged it off. Larisa smiled to herself. She had just called Madam Pince an old hag and had lived to tell the tale. Larisa took the book, then went hurrying out of the library. She hurried down the Grand Staircase, and down the long spiral staircase to the Slytherin common room. She spotted Draco sitting at a table with Blaise Zabini. Quickly, she went marching over. "Draco..." She said quickly. Draco looked up and stared at her.

"What is it, Lari?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Read this..." Larisa said, thrusting the book at him, pointing to the page.

"Ummm...Lari?" Draco said nervously.

"What?" Larisa asked.

"I don't speak Russian...Nor can I read it..." He said flatly. Larisa smacked herself in the face.

"Forgot...Sorry...But this phrase here," She said, pointing to two words. "_Stahrogo sopyehrneechyyehstvah_, it means 'old rivalries' in Russian..."

"And?" Draco asked in a low voice, peering at the two words, which looked like a mad jumble to him.

"This book has got my family lineage in it. This contains ALL of the answers...Why Bellatrix and my dad hate each other...I'll read this to you later." Larisa explained before closing the book with a snap.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

It was around eleven at night when Draco tiptoed into the common room. Larisa was already sitting by the fire, book in hand. He came and sat down next to her.

"So what is it about this book that I need to know?" Draco asked. Larisa looked at him.

"Everything. Unknown to me, my family is the oldest in the Russian wizarding world. Me, my mum, my dad, and my Granny are the only surviving members, and currently, none of us reside in Russia." Larisa explained, holding the book up. "It's all about my family..." Draco stared at her.

"And this was in the library?!" Draco asked in shock. Larisa nodded.

"It was last checked out in 1972, by my dad. He must have hidden it pretty well, it was under a loose floorboard..." She explained, opening it up to the first page. "Here, I'll translate this for you..." Larisa cleared her throat. "'The Rei family line was first spotted in 300 B.C., being the oldest in the Russian wizarding world.'" Larisa began. "That just states how old my family is...Scary, isn't it?"

"Very. Continue?" Draco asked. Larisa licked her thumb, then turned a few pages in, until she reached the marked page.

"'A very old rivalry between the Rei family and the Lestrange family goes back extremely far. It is believed to still be continuing on to this very day.'" Larisa continued. She let out a short laugh. "Well, isn't that the truth? Anyway, this just goes to show exactly WHY my parents hate Bellatrix...Well, they started to hate her when she got married, I'm guessing..."

"It's like this book was placed there in the library for you to find..." Draco said in a shocked voice. Larisa closed it with a snap.

"Well, that's one question answered...But there's still a lot more..." Larisa said in a misty tone, as she stared into the fire.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia went hurrying up the passageway. She had bad news that she had found out, and she had to share it with Borislav.

"Borislav!" She said sharply, appearing at the bars of his cell. Borislav stood up and came shuffling over to her.

"Keep your voice down, Bellatrix is asleep. We can't afford to wake her, the dementors will come..." He said is a low hiss. Sophia's normally alert eyes were wet with tears.

"Borislav...I fear that Larisa is finding things out about her past!" She said in a strained voice. Borislav's eyes went wide,

"What?!" He cried, when there was a stirring in Bellatrix's cell. "Crap, she woke up..." Borislav muttered under his breath.

"What's going on?" Bellatrix asked sleepily.

"Never mind you, Lestrange!" Borislav snapped. "Now, what were you saying, Sophia...?"

"Larisa...Is going to find out..." Sophia said nervously. "I got a letter from her today, requesting the family tree...The darn owl wouldn't leave...Hopefully the book...?"

"The book is well hidden at Hogwarts, under a floorboard." Borislav said calmly. Bellatrix started to wonder where dementors were when you needed them. Sadly, a rather large raven patronus was flapping around, so Bellatrix couldn't somehow get the dementors to suck Borislav's soul out.

"Knowing Larisa, she'll find it." Bellatrix said under her breath. Sophia pressed her face against the bars of Bellatrix's cell.

"Listen to me Lestrange. If you get anywhere NEAR L-" She began to say.

"Yeah, yeah, threats of death, torture, spitting rage, I know, Sophia. But, Larisa is rather quite fond of me, and should you try to stop me from talking to her and vice versa..." Bellatrix snapped a piece of straw between her fingers menacingly. Sophia's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Sophia snarled. Bellatrix tried hard not to laugh.

"I'd be more afraid of Larisa than me. That girl has real talent, shame she has to waste it on Dark Magic..."

"Coming from the Dark Lord's most loyal follower." Sophia snarled, gripping the bars until her knuckles were white.

"That's only the Imperius Curse, twat. Get your facts right." Bellatrix said with a roll of her eyes. "Larisa will find proof of that in no time and I'll be out of here."

"Insolent little worm..." Sophia spat. Bellatrix arched an eyebrow.

"What did I ever do to you?" Bellatrix asked, tilting her head.

"The Rei family and the Lestrange family rivalry..." Sophia snarled.

"Well, I can't help that, can I? Like I told you all those years ago, Sophia, we were both put into arranged marriages." Belatrix said calmly. Sophia looked as though she would love nothing more than to smack Bellatrix between the eyes.

"You people are just strange!" Sophia cried, stomping away. "Goodbye, Borislav. I'll see you in a week." With that, Sophia left. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

**Ah, that clears a few things up. Read&Review!**


	28. Controversy

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Eight: Controversy~*~*~**

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU GET OVER HERE THIS MINUTE!!!" Larisa shouted, shoving her way through the crowd on the way to Care of Magical Creatures, the days _Daily Prophet_ in her hand. She had a look of sheer anger, and her blue eye was twitching violently. Draco flinched and had a look of pure terror on his face as Larisa came storming up to him.

"Y-yes, Lari?" He asked nervously.

"You are so DEAD, Draco!" Larisa said scathingly, waving the paper in his face. "DEAD! WHY did you give that, that...THING, false information about Professor Hagrid?! You did NOT get attacked by a hippogriff, and I don't hate Hagrid! What is wrong with you!?!?" Larisa shrieked. Draco looked as though he was ready to run all the way to Canada. "Flobberworms don't have teeth! God, what is wrong with you?" Larisa looked ready to spit venom.

"Lari, calm down before you break a blood vessel!" Draco said, taking several steps backwards. Larisa was shorter than him, but when she was in a rage, she could kill someone with her little finger.

"Then WHY did you do this?" She snapped, shoving the paper at him and storming away. Draco stood bewildered, then walked after her towards Hagrid's hut. He could hear Larisa sniffling a little.

"I don't know why I did that. I'm an idiot. Happy now?" He asked, catching up with her. Larisa glared at him, but her expression softened a little.

"I'm still mad at you..." She said softly. Draco sighed with relief as they walked to Hagrid's hut. A short woman was there, with cropped grey hair. Larisa stared at her for a minute, and Draco took several steps away, terrified.

"I'm Professor Grubbly-Plank. I'm your Care of Magical Creatures teacher." The woman said. Larisa's eyes narrowed, but she followed the woman around to a paddock behind Hagrid's hut with the rest of the class. In it was a large unicorn. Many of the girls in the class gasped.

"It's so beautiful! They're really hard to catch!" One of the Gryffindor girls sighed. Larisa just stared at the unicorn.

"Boy's keep back!" Professor Grubbly-Plank barked. "Unicorns prefer a woman's touch. Girls in the front." Larisa didn't bother to go and pat the unicorn. She was too busy glaring at Draco, who was showing Harry the article with a mischievous smile. Harry was opening his mouth to snap at Draco, when Larisa marched up to Draco and Harry.

"Draco, if you ever do something like this again you will be smacked into 2010..." She said scathingly. Harry bit back a laugh as Draco took several steps backwards.

"L-lari...Please don't kill me..." He stuttered. Larisa arched her eyebrows.

"You are still in big trouble..." but then Larisa dropped the subject.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

Halfway through January, there was a Hogsmeade weekend. Larisa pulled her mittens on and walked out of her dorm to meet Draco in the common room. Things had patched up a little bit between them, but Draco was still nervous that Larisa was going to have another fit. Larisa walked into the common room, and over to the door, where Draco was waiting.

"Ready?" He asked. Larisa nodded, and they left the common room. "So, find anything else out?"

"_Nyeht, groostno._" Larisa said with a shake of her head. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and she and Draco started to walk up the spiral staircase.

"Exactly how many languages do you know?" Draco asked.

"English, Russian, German, and Parseltounge." Larisa rounded off. "So that's four." They walked out of the castle, and started down the path towards Hogsmeade. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up Larisa's left arm.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

Bellatrix rubbed her arm furiously. It had just burned.

"Ow." She muttered, clenching her teeth. Suddenly, there was an all too familiar sound of heels clicking against the floor. Sophia had arrived. "Back again?" Bellatrix snarled as Sophia passed her.

"Yes I am, Lestrange." Sophia said with a smirk. "The Dark Lord is going to return very soon..."

"Oh good." Rodolphus said sarcastically. "Then Larisa will have three people to be hiding from. What fun." Sophia turned and glared at him dangerously.

"What makes you th-"

"Wow, Sophia. You must be completely oblivious to the fact that Larisa and Bellatrix write each other quite frequently." Rodolphus added in a lofty voice. Sophia turned and glared at Bellatrix.

"I thought you knew." Bellatrix said meekly. Sophia glared daggers at Bellatrix.

"I did. But I thought I told her one letter a month...." Sophia said in a soft, dangerous voice.

"Sophia...You really don't know Larisa...She's not one to follow rules that you set. I get at least a letter a week from her. She's very scared." Bellatrix said airily, examining her nails. Another burn shot up her arm, and she flinched.

"At least Larisa can spot a twat when she sees one." Sophia said with a sneer. Bellatrix laughed.

"And I bet she always sees you as a twat." Bellatrix shoved her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from laughing too hard. The Aurors might think she was going nuts again.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa sat staring at the table, clutching onto the handle of the cup she was holding. She felt her nails digging into her palms.

"Lari? You alright?" Draco asked nervously, setting his hand on Larisa's.

"The mark keeps burning..." She said under her breath. She spied Ludo Bagman and Harry talking down at the far end of the bar in the Three Broomsticks, and a group of Goblins were staring at Bagman. Suddenly, Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, went walking over to him. Draco turned to look at what Larisa was staring at.

"Wonder what Bagman's up to?" Draco asked, turning to look at Larisa. "Oi!" He said, snapping his fingers in her face. With a slight jolt, Larisa turned her attention back to him. "Something is eating at you."

"Well, I don't want to be a Death Eater..." Larisa said very quietly, and a savage pain shot up her arm. She flinched slightly.

"I can understand that..." Draco said in an understanding tone. "I'll probably end up being a Death Eater against my will, too..."

"Yes, but I'm already a Death Eater." Larisa said in an exasperated tone. She reached up with her free hand and clutched at her head. "It's killing me..."

"Have you talked to Professor Snape about this?"

"Yes, but talking isn't going to help. I have half the mind to take the muggle way out..."

"Lari..." Draco asked in a concerned tone. "Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"Well, maybe I don't care much about this 'wizards first' crap. If I need the help of a muggle to save my mind, then damn it, I'll get the help of a muggle. Go ahead and mark me as a blood traitor, I don't really give a crap." Larisa hissed. Draco went wide eyed for a second.

"When did you develop a colorful language?" He asked. Larisa smacked herself in the face.

"I'm very unsettled right now Draco..." She said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, Lari. You need to go back up to the castle." Draco said, very nervous that Larisa was about to cry or go into another rage. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to her, and helped her out of the seat. Quickly, they walked over to the door, pushing past Rita Skeeter. Together they headed up the path towards the castle. "Please don't cry..." Draco said nervously to Larisa, who had tears streaming down her face. "We're going to Professor Snape-"

"No." Larisa said thickly, stopping short. Draco froze.

"What?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Dumbledore. I gotta go see Dumbledore..." She said, her voice cracking. Suddenly, Draco smacked himself.

"We passed Rita Skeeter...On no..." He said. Larisa let out a small wail and threw herself against him and hugged him tight. "It's okay, she won't be able to find anything out about you...The other Slytherin's wouldn't tell her anything..." He said quickly, hugging her back while she cried on his shoulder. "Oh, God, stop crying...You're scaring me..." Larisa pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I can't help myself. I'm scared." She said softly. Draco took her hand in his.

"We're going to Dumbledore." He said reassuringly. They walked up to the castle quickly, then arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "I'll see you in the common room." Draco said quickly, kissing her on the cheek and walking away. Larisa sighed and looked at the stone gargoyle.

"Cockroach Clusters." She said weakly. The stone gargoyle lept aside, and Larisa walked up the spiral staircase. When she got to the door, she knocked softly. There was no answer. Quickly, her mind went into a whirl. She turned and hurried down the stairs, and rushed towards the Slytherin common room. It was time she wrote another letter.

* * *

**(Nothing to say) Read&Review, people.**


	29. The Second Task

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**

* * *

****~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Second Task~*~*~**

Larisa finished scribbling her letter on some spare parchment. Quickly, she looked it over.

_** Dear Bellatrix,**_

_** The Dark Mark keeps burning and it won't stop. I'm really afraid.  
I'm developing a plan in my head, for when the Dark Lord comes back and if  
my dad escapes Azkaban. The second task is coming up, and so far, it sounds  
more dangerous than the dragon task.**_

_** From,  
Larisa**_

Quickly, she rolled up the parchment and hurried out of the common room towards the Owlrey.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa looked through Fantastic_ Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and found the page on unicorns. Then, she looked into the paddock. Hagrid was back and teaching again, and he had managed to capture two unicorn foals, and they were both pure gold.

"Easier ter spot than the adults." Hagrid told the class, who were all staring at the unicorns...Except for Larisa, who was reading about them in the book. "Now then, does anyone know at what age they turn silver?" Larisa and Hermione's hands both shot up in the air. Hermione lowered hers slowly. "Larisa?" Hagrid prompted.

"Unicorns turn silver around two years old." Larisa said clearly. Hagrid nodded.

"Don' grow their horns until four, and don' go pure white until about seven." He continued to explain. "C'mon, move in, yeh can pet 'em, give 'em some sugar." The class swarmed into the paddock, and Larisa reached out to pat one of the baby unicorns. It tossed it's head under her hand, and then pain shot up her left arm.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa looked at the glassy lake from the stands, waiting. A half hour had gone by, and Larisa was waiting for the champions to return. Her eyes were extremely glassy looking, and she was paler than normal. Every few minutes the mark would burn, and she'd flinch. Suddenly, a very sharp pain shot up her arm, and she nearly fell over. Draco set his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"My arm keeps hurting." She said under her breath, flinching again. "He's really mad about something, I'm guessing..." Suddenly, the surface off the water broke, and Fleur Delacour broke the surface, sobbing hysterically. "Wonder what happened?" Larisa muttered. Fleur crawled onto the beach, and Madame Maxime hurried over to her.

"Something bad, probably..." Draco said nervously. Larisa's eyes raked the water, trying to find out the problem. Sadly, she couldn't figure anything else out.

A little while later, Cedric Diggory broke the surface of the water with Cho Chang. Together, they swam over to the beach, when Viktor Krum broke the surface of the water with Hermione.

"Where's Potter?" Larisa asked Draco fearfully, her eyes glued to the water. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I can." Larisa snapped. Finally, Harry's head broke the surface of the water, and with him was Ron, and a little girl. "That's why Fleur was upset! Her sister, she couldn't get to her sister!" Larisa said, pointing. Draco looked down to see Harry and Ron tugging the little girl up to the beach. Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime's grasp and was flying towards that water. Ron's older brother Percy also went flying towards the water, and had dragged Ron out. Dumbledore and Bagman pulled Harry to his feet, and Fleur was clinging onto her little sister with a death grip. Larisa stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. Larisa pulled him to his feet.

"WE'RE going to go and tell Potter he did a good job..." Larisa explained, and she started to drag Draco behind her.

"What?" Draco asked, shocked, but Larisa had already taken off. Hastily, Draco followed her. Larisa darted down, then saw Harry standing with Ron, Hermione, and Viktor. Quickly, she marched over.

"Oi! Potter!" She called, hurrying over. "You did a good job." Harry looked shocked, and Draco came running up, trying to catch his breath.

"God, Lari..." He wheezed. "How'd you...How'd you get so fast?"

"I gotta stay a step ahead of the Death Eaters, Draco." Larisa said coldly while Hermione brushed a water beetle out of her hair. "You did well, too, Viktor." Larisa added. Viktor nodded while Draco again attempted to catch his breath.

"Larisa, is your arm feeling any better?" Hermione asked with a small wink.

"Still hurts a lot..." Larisa said, rubbing it. Draco's jaw dropped open.

"You told h-" He began to say, when Larisa elbowed him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Go ahead. Mark me as a blood traitor." Larisa said, turning to face him, a smirk on her face.

"But-" Draco began to say.

"Go on. Mark me as a blood traitor for being friends with a muggle-born. I don't give a crap." She stated clearly. She and Draco stared at each other for a minute.

"Well..." Draco said, looking at his feet. "No. I can't say that to you..."

"Are you scared?" Larisa asked in a lofty voice, smirking. Draco looked her square in the eye.

"No. I just...Can't." He said sheepishly. Larisa burst out laughing.

"Nice reaction. See you guys later." Larisa said, turning and flicking her wrist. Then, she turned and walked away past Draco.

"You're scared of her, aren't you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well...I will admit she terrifies me sometimes..." Then, Draco turned and hurried after Larisa.

* * *

**I have to admit, Larisa isn't like most Slytherin purebloods. Read&Review.**


	30. The Third Memory

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty: The Third Memory~*~*~**

Larisa walked into Double Potions the next afternoon, and she took her seat next to Pansy, who was giggling uncontrollably. Thinking nothing of it, Larisa began to get her stuff ready for the lesson. Pansy suddenly burst out laughing, making Larisa jump.

"What the heck, Pansy?" Larisa snapped. Pansy nodded over to where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting, looking at a magazine under the desk. "Oh no you didn't..." Larisa said nervously, her eyes fixing on the magazine. Angrily, Larisa smacked herself on the forehead. "Why, Pansy? Why?"

"Don't tell me your friends with that thing!" Pansy said in a shocked voice. Larisa narrowed her eyes and looked more than capable of breaking Pansy's nose right then and there. Larisa clutched at the desk top, her knuckles going whiter than her hair. Finally, the door banged open, and Snape came walking in.

"No talking, Potter, Weasley, Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor. And reading magazine's under the table?" Snape reached down and pulled out the pink magazine. Larisa caught the title. _Witch Weekly_. She made a mental note to go to the library and burn all of the days copies. Snape started to read the article, and Larisa felt infuriated with every word. When Snape stopped reading, he had a horrible sneer on his face. "Weasley, you stay at this table, Granger, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter, front table by my desk. Miss Rei, you move up next to him."

"What the hell did I do?!" Larisa screeched before she could stop herself. Snape looked rather taken aback, and the room was unnaturally quiet. Larisa smacked a hand over her mouth, and the Gryffindor's all looked terrified. Snape's eyes glinted with fury, and he came sweeping over to Larisa. "Seriously, what did I do?"

"Granger needs your seat. Move now. Five points from Slytherin." Snape hissed.

"Burn..." A Gryffindor murmured. Snape turned and walked over to said Gryffindor while Larisa picked up her books and put them in her bag, then gathered up her potion making stuff and marched over to the table and angrily sat down next to Harry. She then began to angrily work on her Wit-Sharpening Potion. Snape was threatening Harry while Larisa chopped at her ginger roots violently, swearing angrily under her breath. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Enter." Snape said loudly. The door swung open, and Professor Karkaroff came walking in.

"We need to talk." He said once he reached Snape. He then whispered something Larisa couldn't understand in Snape's ear.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff..." Snape hissed. Larisa could see that Harry was listening in on the conversation.

"They're probably all worked up about the Dark Mark, Potter." Larisa murmured out of the corner of her mouth. Harry jumped and turned to look at her. "Karkaroff was a Death Eater, so was Snape, but he's changed."

"You know this how?" He asked, not hiding the interest in his voice.

"My parents were Death Eaters, so I know these things." Larisa said, putting her ginger roots into her cauldron. Harry looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"You going to follow in their footsteps?" He asked dryly.

"Nope. In fact, when the Dark Lord falls again, I'll probably be the one putting them both in Azkaban." She said confidently, continuing on her potion, when Karkaroff came over to her.

"Had a feeling you were in this class." He murmured.

"Hello, professor." Larisa said, not looking up. Karkaroff bent over to her ear.

"Heard anything from Bellatrix lately?" He whispered.

"Yes." Larisa whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well, what did she say?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Larisa replied quietly. Karkaroff was rather taken aback.

"Larisa, you n-"

"It's nothing regarding the Dark Lord. It's regarding me." Larisa whispered. Karkaroff turned and walked away. Larisa continued working through the rest of Potions, then, when the bell rang, she scurried out of the room. She walked up the long spiral staircase that lead to the** Grand Staircase, then hurried to the Great Hall for dinner.**

**&%$&%$&%$**

Around eleven in the morning the next day, Larisa walked over to Snape's office and knocked on the door. Snape opened it and stared at her.

"What do you need, Larisa?" He asked.

"I was hoping I could take a look at the third memory before I went to Hogsmeade today?" Larisa asked. Snape nodded and opened the door wider for her. He pulled the box out and set it on his desk, and Larisa put the key in the lock. After the lock clicked, Larisa and Snape pushed the heavy lid open. The basin came sliding out, and then the shelves with the flasks on them. Larisa gingerly picked up the third flask.

_**May 17th, 1978**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange**_

Larisa poured the memory into the basin, and set down the flask. Quickly, she drew a breath and stuck her head into the basin.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa landed with a soft thud in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor. She stood up slowly, then looked around wildly so she could see what was happening. Bellatrix was sitting on the couch, her elbows propped on her knees, head in her hands. Narcissa was sitting next to her, patting her on the back.

"I can't keep doing this, Narcissa..." Bellatrix mumbled. "I can't keep getting put under the Imperius Curse..."

"At least you're not always under it?"

"I know, but I don't like being under it. I would never have joined the Death Eaters if the Dark Lord didn't put me under the curse...Same for Rodolphus and Rasbatan. And so far there is no way to get rid of the mark." Bellatrix leaned back onto the sofa. "I would go to the ministry, but Crouch would have them kill me before I could get a word out."

"Crouch is annoying...I can't believe people want him to be Minister..." Narcissa added. Bellatrix sighed and looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Larisa felt her insides squirm. She knew exactly how Bellatrix felt.

"That's not helping me, Narcissa..."

"Sadly, it's true...The best you can do to get away from this is to go into hiding. Eastern Europe would be best..."

"Narcissa, the Dark Lord goes to Eastern Europe a lot, then there's Grindelwald, even though he's in Nurmengard, there's rumors that his followers are still at large...Then, there's the muggle issues out there..."

"I don't see why you're so nervous about heading out that way. It's perfectly safe..."

"No it's not, Narcissa. I see things in muggle newspapers about stuff going on out there. I'm not going."

"Okay, then...Head w-"

"Narcissa, I don't want to go into hiding." Bellatrix snapped. "I'm not leaving England until I destroy Borislav."

"Why are you two always trying to kill each other?!" Narcissa asked in an exasperated tone. Bellatrix arched an eyebrow.

"There's something about him...Really, I wouldn't care about the rivalry that goes on between the Lestrange family and the Rei family, but the way he looks at me, it's as if he's planning something sinister..."

"The Dark Lord has that look permanently etched on his face, and you don't worry about that..."

"That's because Borislav only has that look when he's looking at me...And you know perfectly well that Sophia thinks things through very carefully and is almost always planning something...Seriously, Narcissa, I fear them more than I fear the Dark Lord!"

"Bella, calm down..." Narcissa said softly. "I know you're upset, but getting worked up over this isn't going to help!"

"I just want a way out of this..."

"Just hang in there, Bella. You'll get through this." Then, the memory dissolved, and Larisa began to rise up.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa snapped out of the basin, then scooped the memory back into it's flask. After putting it back on the shelf, she grabbed her notebook and muggle pen.

_**Memory #3: May 17th, 1978, Bellatrix Lestrange**_

_**Discussion with Narcissa about hiding/Imperius Curse**_

Larisa tucked the notebook and pen back into the box, then sapped the lid shut. Snape set the box back under his desk, then looked at her.

"Find anything out?" He asked.

"Yes. Bellatrix was under the control of the Imperius Curse a lot. She never wanted to be a Death Eater..." Then, it hit her. The first memory came flooding back to her, and she remembered her father saying that he'd put someone under the Imperius Curse someday...

**Alright, readers. Put it together...And review, while you're at it!**


	31. A Hidden Memory

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-One: A Hidden Memory~*~*~**

The next few weeks had passed, again in a blur to Larisa. She didn't go through any other memories, for she pretty much had everything completely worked out. Her father had obviously placed Bellatrix under the Imperius Curse, but Larisa lacked the proof other than the memories to go to the Ministry. That, and she felt the Dark Mark burning more frequently now...

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. She yawned, then looked at the small calender she had on her nightstand. Then, she gasped for joy. It was her fifteenth birthday. Slowly, she got up. Pansy and Daphne stirred, then fluttered awake.

"Happy birthday, Larisa." Daphne mumbled, getting up. Pansy nodded in agreement, but flopped back to sleep. Millicent didn't even wake up, but Larisa didn't care. Larisa walked over to the pile of presents at the foot of her bed, and picked up the first one, which was from Draco. She slowly unwrapped it, and took out the present. It was a very pretty hair ribbon. Quickly, Larisa brushed her hair and tied it up with the ribbon, which was a dark green. She opened the present from her mum, next. It was a set of shiny silver bracelets with emeralds set in them. She got a box of sweets from Pansy, and another set of earrings from Daphne and her little sister, Astoria. Then, Larisa found a small wrapped package under her bed. On it, a card was added. Slowly, Larisa pulled it off, and recognized the handwriting.

** _Dear Lari,_**

_** Happy 15th birthday! You're growing up so fast.**_

_** I know this isn't much, but I got Narcissa to buy this**_

_** for you.**_

_** Hope you like it!**_

_** Bellatrix**_

Curious, Larisa pulled the wrapping paper off the package. It was a book titled _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Larisa smiled to herself. She remembered this book. She had been in St. Mungo's for about a month when she was five, after her dad had put the Cruciatus Curse on her, and the Healer that took care of her had read this to her. She carefully put it on her nightstand with her other gifts, then walked out the door of the dorm to the common room.

**&%$&%$&%$**

A few days later, Larisa was walking up to the Owlrey, when she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione going the same way. Larisa quickened her pace to catch up with them.

"Morning." She said brightly when she caught up with them. Ron looked startled, but Hermione and Harry nodded. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about Mr. Crouch...Did something happen?"

"He said something about Voldemort getting stronger..." Harry began. Larisa went stark white. "You alright?"

"The final task...When is the final task?" Larisa asked nervously.

"June twenty fourth-"

"Bloody hell!" Larisa nearly shouted, swaying slightly. Hermione caught her arm to hold her steady.

"What's wrong?!" She asked quickly as Larisa started to shake.

"T-that's the d-day he's s-supposed to r-return...P-potter, you h-have to w-watch out for yourself..." Larisa stuttered. Harry went pale. "W-what's the t-task g-going to b-be?"

"A maze with obstacles...The first person to touch the cup win-" Harry began.

"No...No, this shouldn't...That doesn't sound r...Who suggested that? Who?"

"Jeez, Larisa, you're starting to sound like Moody..." Ron said nervously.

"Moody...Portkey...Bloody hell..." And with that, Larisa pitched forward in a faint.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia hurried down the passage, her heels clicking on the stone floor, a wide smile on her face. Quickly, she slid to a stop in front of Borislav's cell.

"He's returning in less than a month, Borislav!" She whispered excitedly.

"Will you be there?" Borislav asked hurriedly. Sophia nodded.

"Dear Larisa will be forced to come...Her mark will burn savagely, forcing her to disaparate. Then, when she's there-"

"Sophia, I swear to God, if I had the strength, I would reach out there and strangle you!" Bellatrix snapped, her face appearing at the bars of her cell door, a deadly snarl on her face. Sophia laughed and got up, walking over to the door of Bellatrix's cell.

"Quiet, Bellatrix. You won't be able to protect Larisa this time. Then again, you never got to save her when she was five-"

"SHUT UP!!" Bellatrix roared, reaching through the bars and smacking Sophia in the face with all the strength she could muster. Sophia staggered backwards, and angry red mark forming on her right cheek. Sophia looked extremely dangerous as she steadied herself.

"God damn it, Bellatrix, this doesn't involve you!" Sophia snapped, rubbing her face.

"You don't care that the Dark Lord will kill her, do you, Sophia? DO YOU?!" Bellatrix screeched, clutching at the bars on her door with a death grip.

"Shut up, Lestrange!" Sophia snapped, pulling out her wand. Bellatrix reached out again and smacked it out of her hand.

"Scared to hit back?" Bellatrix said loftily. Sophia's eyes narrowed until they were slits.

"I said shut u-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, for Bellatrix reached out and smacked her again.

"If you hurt Larisa, I swear, I will break out of here and FIND YOU!" Bellatrix snarled. Sophia laughed.

"Get yourself killed by the d-" Again, Sophia was smacked in the face.

"I MEAN IT, SOPHIA!" She shouted. Sophia froze, and she looked a Bellatrix in such a deadly way that Bellatrix recoiled slightly.

"Bellatrix, you've crossed the line...I will curse you into 2010 if-"

"Just shut your face. You're using up all the oxygen." Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. Sophia looked extremely shocked again, but she pushed the look off her face.

"Insolent little worm!" Sophia snapped.

"Twat!" Bellatrix snapped back. With a final deadly glare, Sophia picked up her wand and stomped away.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

A few days later, Larisa, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all standing in the Charms classroom. Larisa was getting up carefully from a pile of cushions, wincing ocassionally.

"That was a good shot, Potter." Larisa mumbled, swaying on her feet slightly. "I don't want to be stunned anymore..."

"Alright." Harry said, lowering his wand.

"You're getting real good with these spells, Potter. Hermione, what's next on the list?" Larisa asked. Hermione checked the list she had written, when the bell rang. "Divination class..." Larisa mumbled, and she flicked her wand. The cushions all set themselves back in their boxes, and Larisa picked up her bag. Then, she swished out of the room towards the Divination room. She wasn't in any hurry, she hated Divination. She was soon there, and she climbed into the trap door.

It suddenly felt as though she was trapped in a huge oven, and she sank into a chair, panting slightly. She had a low heat tolerance, and she could feel herself slipping into heat exhaustion.

"My dears..." Professor Trelawney began, launching into some explanation about the position of Mars. Larisa really didn't care, she was doing all she could to prevent herself from passing out. Her eyelids drooped as the room went dark, and planets began to appear in the air. Trelawney pointed out odd angles, and Larisa felt her energy drain out. Suddenly, Harry flopped out of his chair and was clutching at his scar. The whole room seemed to explode, and the lights flew on. Ron dove to Harry's side, as did Trelawney, and Larisa stood up, and, while swaying dangerously, went to Harry's side. Ron looked absolutely terrified, Trelawney looked excited, and Larisa had a sense of what was going on. carefully, she set her hand on Harry's head and dragged his hand away. Then, she bent over to his ear.

"Wake up, Potter." She whispered, and then, his eyes shot open. They were watering.

"What did you see, Potter?" Trelawney asked excitedly.

"Nothing." Harry said flatly, catching Larisa's eye.

"You were clutching your scar! What did you see?"

"A headache cure." With that, Harry stood up, and Larisa felt her arm burn savagely. She stood up, too.

"I'll escort him to the Hospital Wing." She said with gritted teeth, trying not to cry out. Quickly, the two rushed out of the room. They began to walk out of the tower, when Larisa turned and looked at Harry. "I'm bringing you to Dumbledore. I need to go there, too..." She said softly, rubbing her arm.

"Why do you have to go to Dumbledore?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow. Larisa saw no way out, and she reached for her left sleeve.

"I'm a Death Eater." She said quietly, pulling her left sleeve up. "I'm going to be a spy for Dumbledore." Harry had an alarmed look on his face.

"H-how?" He croaked.

"A strange kind of magic...I really have no clue...All I know is that I'm branded, and I'm going to bring Voldemort down. You can trust me, though. I'm never going to use an Unforgivable Curse." Together, they walked towards Dumbledore's office. Harry opened his mouth to tell the stone gargoyle the password, when Larisa cut across him. "Cockroach Cluster." The gargoyle lept aside, and they walked up the stairs, and they heard the Minister of Magic's voice. Moody opened the door.

"Hello Potter, Rei. Come in." He said. Larisa and Harry entered to office.

"Professor...We need to talk to you." Larisa said quickly, jerking her head towards her left arm slightly. Dumbledore looked at her for a second.

"We were just about to go onto the grounds. Wait here for us, you two." He said, and he, Moody, and the Minister walked out of the room. Once they were out of the room, Harry sat down, but Larisa began to wander around, when she spotted something vaugley familiar. She stared fixedly at it, and Harry saw her.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"This basin...I have one...It's got a memory in it..." Larisa whispered. Harry gave to substance in the basin a quick prod with his wand. It began to swirl, and then it stopped. Larisa stared down into it with Harry, and they saw a room. Larisa let her nose touch the substance, and then she lurched forward and went toppling into the scene.

**&%$&%$&%$&%$**

The went through the first two memories, in which Karkaroff had turned in a couple Death Eaters, and then Ludo Bagman had been accused of being a Death Eater. This memory, Larisa had still in her head, even after thirteen years. The courtroom was totally still, except for the squalling of a little girl with short white hair and the dry sobs of another woman. Larisa walked over to the little girl, and recognized her as herself.

"Larisa?" Harry called, noting how Larisa was tensing up. "Larisa, are you-"

"That's me..." Larisa said, pointing at the screaming two year old. "That's me...Me, when I was two years old..." A strange pain came into Larisa's heart. She looked at the woman who was holding Larisa's younger self in her lap. It was Larisa's mother, who had a malevolent grin on her face, and next to her was her father, looking quite happy.

"Bring them in!" Crouch yelled, and the doors opened. Dementors came in, and Larisa shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from bursting into tears. Larisa shut her eyes. She couldn't go through this again. It was Bellatrix's trial, and Larisa remembered it clearly. It was the trial that brought Larisa to a life of terror. Crouch went on and on, describing their crimes. Finally, he spoke the words Larisa never wanted to hear again. "I now ask the jury..."

Larisa forced her eyes open, and watched as the jury all raised their hands. Guilty. The younger boy that was with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rasbatan started to scream, and Larisa looked and saw her younger self screaming too, trying to break away from Sophia's death grip. Finally, they were lead away, and then Dumbledore (Or at least the older Dumbledore...) appeared at Larisa's side and set a hand gently on her shoulder as they rose up out of the basin.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Dumbledore and Harry were talking about what they had seen, but Larisa stood quite still, not moving. She had just relived the event that made her early childhood hell, and she felt frozen, as if she would never be happy again. Soon, before Harry left, Dumbledore said the last name. Longbottom.

"They didn't! They were under the Imperius Curse!" Larisa cried before she could stop herself. Dumbledore stared at her for a second. "I have proof...Bellatrix never wanted to be a Death Eater..."

"You know this how?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

"Yes! I saw it in a box of memories..." Larisa explained, slumping into a chair and burying her face in her hands. "They were under the Imperius Curse...They didn't mean to torture Neville's parents to insanity..." She choked out before she burst into tears.

* * *

**Alright people, only a few more chapters left after this! And I have a little question to ask...You know Larisa's mum, Sophia? I'm thinking of killing Sophia off in the final fic. Question is: How would you feel about that?**


	32. Disapartion

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Two: Disaparation~*~*~**

Larisa's heart thumped wildly as she sat down next to Draco. She felt pale, cold, and insane. Every little move someone made would cause her to jump, and she couldn't rid her face of the awful worried look. The third task was about to start, and Voldemort would be rising to power again in about two hours. Larisa wanted desperately to run and hide, but it was nearly impossible to hide from Voldemort. Finally, Harry and Cedric entered the maze. Draco spotted the look of pure terror on Larisa's face, and he put his arm around her.

"Lari, it's okay...The Dark Lord will be returning, but knowing you, you'll be fine." He whispered in her ear.

"Draco, you have no idea what it was like this year, going through pretty much everything I've ever feared...Its been hell, really..." She said nervously. "The mark keeps burning, my mum is trying to kill me...Draco, you have no idea...I'm going to be forced to disaparate, and I'll be with the other Death Eaters...God, I don't want to do this..." She sobbed.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia sat in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor, putting the finish touches on a set of black robes.

"Narcissa, do you think these will fit Larisa?" Sophia asked, holding the robes out. Narcissa, who was reading, looked up, nodded, and returned to her book. "Shame that she'll be dead and won't get to wear these Death Eater robes again." At this, Narcissa looked back over at Sophia.

"I wrote Bellatrix, Sophia...She got a little slap happy, didn't she?" Narcissa asked. Sophia flushed, her cheeks still red from Bellatrix's attack. "Apparently you should keep your evil plans to yourself..."

"Narcissa, Larisa is going to make a horrible Death Eater. I have to get rid of her while I can." Sophia said darkly.

"Well, if you do kill Larisa, you better run, because as soon as word reaches Bellatrix, she'll probably break out of Azkaban, come after you, and tear you to shreds."

"I highly doubt that. She doesn't have the strength." Sophia said importantly.

"She had the strength to smack you, and it left a mark." Narcissa snapped. "Now don't bother me anymore unless you find your heart...But I highly doubt that it's still beating, you probably killed it with your hatred." Narcissa stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Sophia sitting alone, stunned.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa felt the mark burn a little. She looked down at her watch. Only a half hour left until Voldemort was back, and she'd be forced to disaparate. She looked and saw Dumbledore sitting in the front of the crowd.

"Draco..." She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"A half hour left...Draco, I can't go through with this..." Larisa choked. Draco pat her shoulder. "I'm going to Dumbledore...I have a feeling something bad is going to happen..."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"I'm scared that someone's going to get killed...So I'm going early...I'm going to try to end this before it begins..."

"No, Lari, don't...You'll get yourself seriously injured..." Draco pleaded, grabbing her hand.

"Draco...I have too..." Larisa said gravely. She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I promise I'll survive." She pulled her hand away and stood up, and started to walk over to Dumbledore.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Bellatrix paced around in her cell, panicking. The Dark Lord was returning today, and Bellatrix felt horrified. Angrily, she slammed her fist against the wall repeatedly.

"Pounding on the wall won't make it fall, Bella." Rodolphus said from his cell across from Bellatrix.

"I know. It's just...He'll be back, and he's probably going to kill Lari..." Bellatrix murmured. She punched the wall again.

"No, Sophia's going to do that..." Borislav added. Bellatrix glared at him dangerously.

"Shut up, Borislav..." She hissed.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Professor Dumbledore?" Larisa asked quietly, jerking her head towards her arm. Dumbledore stood up quickly, and they walked off and away from the stands. "Sir, It's almost time."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Dumbledore asked as they hurried towards the gates.

"I really pray to God that I am..." Larisa mumbled. "I have a feeling that _Sophia_ is going to kill me..." Larisa put a huge disgusted tone on her mother's name. Dumbledore opened that gates quickly, and Larisa stepped out. Suddenly, she felt her arm burn savagely. "Dumbledore, I have to go!" She said quickly.

"Good luck, Larisa..." Dumbledore said quickly. Larisa took a deep breath, turned on the spot, and felt herself disaparate.

* * *

**Alright people, this is it. The huge climax is coming...Again, should I kill Sophia off in the fourth fic?**


	33. The Eyes of a Killer

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Three: The Eyes of a Killer~*~*~**

Larisa's heart pounded wildly again as she arrived at a graveyard with a loud cracking noise. Quickly, she dove behind a headstone and curled up, rocking back and forth at what she had seen. Peter Pettigrew lay on the ground, twitching and bloody, Harry was tied to another headstone, also bleeding, and Cedric Diggory lay dead on the ground. Larisa shuddered against the headstone, praying.

"But look, Harry, my true family is here!" Voldemort said in a high, cold voice. There were loud cracks, and people in black robes and silver masks were aparating into the vicinity. Suddenly, a set of black robes and a silver mask fell into Larisa's lap. Carefully, she pulled the black robes on over her head and put the mask on, then, trembling slightly, slipped over to the other Death Eaters, who were standing in a circle around Voldemort. There were gaps in the circle, and Larisa stepped into the nearest one, which was between two tall Death Eaters. Voldemort eyed her, and a strange smile crossed his face while the other Death Eaters looked at her.

"My Lord, who is this?" A man directly opposite from Larisa asked.

"I will tell in due time, Goyle." Voldemort said. Larisa shuddered at the voice. "Why did no one come to my aid?" He asked. Nobody moved or made a sound as Voldemort walked among the circle.

"Master, please forgive us!" The man next to Goyle begged. Voldemort whipped around and pointed his wand at the man.

"_Crucio._" He said. The man fell, screaming. Larisa desperately tried to catch Harry's eye, but it looked as though Harry was busy praying that someone would come. "Get up, Avery." Voldemort snapped. "I do not forgive, I do not forget."

Those words stung Larisa a little, remembering what she had said to Hermione when she apologized for Ron's behavior. Voldemort was saying something to Pettigrew, but Larisa's ears were refusing to work. Suddenly, something silver burst from Voldemort's wand, and it formed the shape of a human hand. It then attached itself to Pettigrew's right arm, and Larisa felt horrified.

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you!" Pettigrew sobbed, crawling forward and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Your loyalty will never move again, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked. Wormtail shook his head, and then Voldemort came striding over to the Death Eater on Larisa's left. "Why did you not try to come find me, Lucius?"

"I was always on alert, sir." Mr. Malfoy said nervously.

"You ran from my mark, Lucius..." Voldemort said dangerously. Larisa felt her knees wobbling, and she desperately wanted to run, but something rooted her to the spot. Voldemort walked to an empty gap. "The Lestrange's should be here, but they are in Azkaban. They alone remained faithful...Borislav should be here..." Anger erupted in Larisa. The Lestrange's had not been faithful, they were always under the Imperius Curse...

"We all know how Borislav was put in Azkaban for torturing his then five year old daughter..." Voldemort went on to explain. Several Death Eaters nodded, and Voldemort smiled a little. "His daughter is now fifteen...And she is with us today..." Voldemort looked right at Larisa. Panic took hold of Larisa, and she stared back at Voldemort. Rapidly, she cleared her face of the panicked expression, and reached up to her mask. "Well?" Voldemort snapped.

"Yes, I am here...My Lord..." Larisa whispered, yanking her mask off and pulling her hood back. Her white hair fell over her shoulders, swirling around as a slight breeze blew by, and she bowed. All the other Death Eaters looked surprised, and Larisa looked around at all of them. She then caught the eyes of the person on her right, and saw her mother's hazel eyes behind the mask.

But these weren't the eyes of a mother. These weren't the eyes of someone who cared. These weren't the eyes of a skilled witch.

These were the eyes of a killer.

* * *

**Alright, almost to the climax...Almost to the climax...Again, Sophia. Should I kill her off in the fourth fic, or not?**


	34. The Duel

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Four: The Duel~*~*~**

"And now, Sophia, there is something you wished to do?" Voldemort finished. He had just explained all about his rise to power over the year, and how he found out the information he needed.

"Yes, my Lord..." Sophia said dangerously. She turned and faced Larisa, and pulled her wand out. Larisa couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind shot into a whirl, and Larisa slid her hand towards her wand.

"I'll leave you to your own devices, Sophia, while I go and take care of Potter..." Voldemort said, and he turned and walked away. Larisa opened her mouth to speak.

"Why, mum? Have you no heart?" Larisa asked, her voice cracking. Sophia's eyes narrowed.

"I do so have a heart. You, on the other hand..." Sophia tightened her grip on her wand. Larisa had to keep Sophia talking.

"Well then, mum. Before you kill me..." Instantly, Larisa brought her hand up and grabbed Sophia's wrist, and gave it a hard twist. Sophia cried out in pain, and Larisa twisted Sophia's arm until it was behind her back. When Larisa had Sophia in her grasp, she grabbed Sophia's other wrist and held it as tight as she could. "...Why? What brought on your desire to kill me?" Sophia didn't speak. Larisa tried to stay patient. "Because, if you don't say why, I guess you're just a pathetic, weak, low life...So why?" When Sophia didn't respond, Larisa thrust Sophia's arm upwards, making her scream in pain. "WHY, SOPHIA?!" Larisa shouted in her ear. Sophia whimpered

"You're hurting me, Larisa...Stop it..." Sophia moaned. Larisa felt a blazing fury rise up.

"WELL YOU HURT ME, ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!!" Larisa screamed. Sophia began to twist and try to throw Larisa off of her, but Larisa held on. "ANSWER ME YOU TWAT!! ANSWER ME!!"

"No. I will not answer you." Sophia said through gritted teeth. Larisa thrust Sophia's arm upwards again.

"Answer me, damn it!" Larisa snapped, fire erupting in her eyes. Sophia began to whimper again.

"I had too...You were so weak...So ill...But that stupid Bellatrix would never let me near you." Sophia finally blurted out. Larisa's nails dug into Sophia's skin.

"Keep going, you miserable twat..."

"Bellatrix saw right through me and Borislav, she overheard us plotting to kill you...She was afraid Larisa, afraid..." Sophia continued on. Larisa thrust Sophia's arm upwards again. "She made it her job to protect you, she would come every morning and take you somewhere with her just to keep you safe. It was like you were never there..."

"AND?!"

"Well, you starting thinking Bellatrix was your mother, and wouldn't refer to me and Borislav as your parents...Borislav was enraged, because he couldn't kill you when Bellatrix had her eye on you."

"WHY DID YOU EVEN WANT TO KILL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!" Larisa roared, thrusting Sophia's arm upwards again. Sophia again began to thrash around, but Larisa twisted her arm even more and held on. "Answer me!"

"Borislav and I thought you were a Squib!" Sophia choked. "Every single child in the Rei family shows signs of magic at two months. You never showed magic at that age, and we thought you were a Squib! We didn't want you tainting the family reputation-"

"So you decided to kill me?!" Larisa hissed.

"Yes, we did! We couldn't with Bellatrix around, so Borislav put her under the Imperius Curse one the Dark Lord had fallen, along with her husband and her husband's brother, and sent them to go torture people until the Aurors showed up! Then, once they were in Azkaban...We could kill you..."

"Why wait four years, though...You could have killed me right after that damn trial!"

"We wanted to wait...Be sure you weren't a Squib...You still didn't show any signs of magic by age five, so Borislav tortured you, and tried to kill you, but you survived!!!" Sophia finished. Larisa felt stunned.

"So why do you still want to kill me?" She asked, wanting to know this one final bit.

"Because you got Borislav landed in Azkaban." Sophia moaned. "And because you don't fit in with the Rei family, because you look nothing like us." A rage took over Larisa after hearing this. She knew the full story. All because she was different, her parents wanted her to die. All because of a misunderstanding, her parents wanted her to die. Larisa, completely disgusted, shoved her mother onto the ground.

"You'll PAY!!! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY, YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS, YOU GOT MY BEST FRIEND LANDED IN AZKABAN JUST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS A SQUIB!!!" Larisa screamed. Unable to control herself, she brought her foot around and kicked her mother as hard as she possibly could in the arm. Her mother sprang up and drew her wand.

"I'm going to end this now, Larisa..._Avada_-" Her mother began. Larisa forgot magic, she sprang forward and hauled back. With every ounce of strength she had, she threw a punch and it landed right on Sophia's nose. Larisa felt the bone in Sophia's nose splinter, and Sophia staggered backwards, blood gushing out of her nose. "Damn you..." Sophia sputtered. Larisa hauled back and sprang forward, again landing a punch on Sophia's face.

"Not so tough now, Sophia?" Larisa sneered as Sophia was knocked off her feet. Sophia sat up, her nose crooked and her left eye blackening. Sophia had a deadly snarl pass on her face, and she got up, and before Larisa could react, she slashed her wand through the air like a sword. Larisa felt a searing pain cross over her right eye. Larisa screamed and clapped her hand over her eye, stumbling backwards. She drew her hand away, and saw her hand was coated in blood. Quickly, Larisa closed her left eye, and felt relieved that she could still see.

"I hope that never heals!" Sophia snapped, her hair going wild. Larisa felt blood trickling down her face, but she ignored it and drew her own wand.

"_Avis_!" Larisa shouted, and little golden birds burst from her wand tip. Sophia laughed.

"What are THEY going to d-"

"_Oppugno_!" Larisa shouted, and the birds shot forward and started to brutally attack Sophia.

"_Avis_! _Oppungo_!" Sophia shouted, and little golden birds flew at Larisa and began to peck at her face. Larisa tried to beat them away, failing and getting pecked on the arm.

"_Reducto_!" Larisa shouted, and the little birds pecking at her all exploded, showering her with feathers and bits of ash. Larisa's arms and face were covered with cuts, and her eye was hurting intensely.

"_S__ectumsempra_!" Sophia shouted, and Larisa felt her right arm slice open. Larisa screamed in pain, but forced herself to stay standing.

"_Stu-_" Larisa began to shout, but then...

"_CRUCIO_!!!!" Sophia roared, and Larisa felt as though she had just caught fire. She fell on the ground, thrashing around, the pain killing her. Larisa felt the pain, and wanted it to end. Despite the searing pain, Larisa reached for her wand, and grasped it. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and she heard maniacal laughter. Instantly, Larisa sprang to her feet and brandished her wand like a sword. Sophia stopped and glared at her.

"I match your power, Sophia..." Larisa snarled. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" She shouted.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Sophia shouted. The two spells hit each other, and the explosion that followed rocked the ground. Larisa and Sophia were both knocked over, but Larisa was the quickest to spring back to her feet. Sophia was instantly on her feet, and she pointed her wand at Larisa. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Sophia shouted again, and the spell hit Larisa full on. Larisa was knocked off her feet and she crashed to the ground, her mother screaming with joy as Larisa's eyes slid shut.

What her mother didn't know, however, is that Larisa was very much alive...

* * *

**Oh wow...Read and review, please!  
**


	35. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Five: Revelation~*~*~**

Larisa knew she was alive. She could still feel the ground below her, she could still smell the air. But she lay still as Sophia came over to her.

"I've done it, I've finally done it." Sophia said breathlessly. "I've finally killed her..."

"No you didn't." Larisa snapped, opening her eyes.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!" Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs, springing backwards as Larisa sat up. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?!?!"

"I'm immune to the Killing Curse. Sorry to burst your bubble." Larisa said flatly as she got up. Sophia was too stunned to move. Larisa brought her fist around, socking Sophia hard in the mouth. Sophia toppled over, and Larisa glared at her. "Now then, you are going to sit there and listen to me..."

"Why should I?" Sophia snapped, spitting a tooth out.

"Because you need to know something." Larisa snapped. "You have no idea what that one little decision you made all those years ago did to me. That little decision to have me killed nearly drove me to the point of death by a broken heart. That little decision brought my world crashing in around me. It ripped my heart and soul out, and now I have to go through hell, all because you thought I was a squib. Slowly, it drove me into depression...Now look, here I am, ten years after Borislav tried to kill me, better than you both. I'm a better witch and a better person than both of you twats."

"You are not." Sophia snapped, when Larisa smacked her hard across the face.

"I am so. You just refuse to admit it, because you jumped to conclusions. That little decision you made nearly killed me, damn it! It nearly killed me! You just wanted to have the perfect kid so I could become the perfect Death Eater! Your stupid fantasy's about me being a proper Rei kid lead me to who I am today...Torn between beliefs. Torn between who to trust and who to hate. Torn bewteen the good side and the bad side. Torn between letting you live and killing you."

"It's easy. Just p-" Again, Larisa struck Sophia hard across the face.

"I could easily get revenge for the hell you put me through, Sophia. EASILY. But am I going to? No. I'm not. I'm not going to sink to your level. You just hurt people emotionally and physically because you can't get what you want. You can't kill me. You've put me through hell, and I know what I want now." Larisa finished, her eyes narrowed. Sophia reacted very quickly. She shoved Larisa to the ground and drew her wand. Larisa sprang up from the ground.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Sophia shouted. Searing pain slashed across Larisa's arms and legs, and another cut appeared on her face. Larisa had had it, she needed to get away.

"_Stupefy_!" Larisa shouted. The jet of red light struck Sophia, blasting her backwards, and Larisa turned, and, despite the searing pain in her legs from the curse that cut her open, she ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could, her long hair flying behind her. The pain in her legs seemed to go away, and she only focused on getting the hell out of there. Her lungs felt as though they would explode as she ran, and her legs began to hurt again. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry running, too. He pointed his wand over his shoulder and stopped one of the Death Eaters chasing him, but he kept flying forward.

Larisa saw Cedric's body ahead of her, and next to him was the Triwizard Cup. The portkey to safety. Harry was running towards Cedric, as well.

Larisa reached Cedric first, and she dove down and grabbed his arm as Harry showed up at her side. He pointed his wand at the cup.

"_Accio_!" He shouted. Larisa clung to Cedric's arm for dear life, and she felt a jerking in her stomach, and then she felt the ground of the graveyard leave her. She was going to survive.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa felt her feet smash onto the ground, and she toppled over, too weak and in too much pain to stand. The wind knocked out of her as she went sprawling forward, and the pain in the cuts all over her began to return, more painful than ever. People started screaming, and Larisa fought to stay concius. She forced herself to life her head, and she saw Dumbledore and Snape were hurrying forward, towards them. Dumbledore flew to Harry's side, and Snape knelt next to Larisa.

"Larisa?" He asked loudly. Larisa rolled over onto her side and grabbed Snape's wrist. She saw her arm and wanted to scream. It was covered in blood and deep slashes, and her sleeve was torn and bloody.

"Professor...Voldemort...He's back..." She said softly, her voice cracking. She couldn't move anymore, it was to painful. Her muscles were still sore from the Cruciatus Curse, her face and arms had been pecked at by birds, and she was covered in slashes. Her head hurt, and everything swam before her.

"Larisa, stay with us, okay? You're going to be fine..." Snape said in a worried tone. Larisa tried to keep her eyes open as Snape got up and hurried over to Dumbledore. Professor Moody came limping over and he went right over to Harry. Larisa watched him lead Harry away, and Dumbledore watched after them, then began to follow. People were whispering, wondering why Larisa had been with Harry, but Larisa didn't care. The whole world swam around her, and she let her eyes slide shut.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia, still cut, bruised, and bloody, limped down the passageway. Bellatrix saw her and nearly burst into tears. Sophia went over to Borislav's cell.

"He's back, Borislav, and I tried to kill Larisa..." She mumbled. Bellatrix listened intently.

** "**Is Larisa still alive?" Borislav asked quickly.

"Yes, she's alive, but barely. Borislav, I used the Killing Curse on her, and it hit her full on, and she survived..."

"WHAT?!" Borislav shouted. "Alive? How?"

"I have no idea, but she ran, Borislav. Even though she looked as though she had been in a car accident, she ran. She hexed me and ran faster than you can imagine...I'm just amazed, the state she was in, and she ran..." Sophia moaned. "I can't stay long, I have to get back to the Dark Lord..." With that, Sophia limped away. Bellatrix was stunned, and as soon as she heard Borislav's snores, she hurried to the bars on her door.

"Rodolphus!" She cried. Rodolphus appeared at the bars of his cell.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"She survived! Lari survived! My God, the state Sophia's in, Lari did a number on her!" Bellatrix said happily, tears of joy streaming down her face. "The way Sophia puts in, Lari must look awful, but she ran, Rodolphus, she ran! She survived!"

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. She was safe, in the hospital wing. She felt something stroking her hand, and she looked down at it, then looked up. Draco was sitting there, tears streaming down his face.

"Draco?" Larisa whispered. Her voice was weak and it cracked.

"Oh thank God!" Draco said and her hugged her. "What the hell happened?" He asked, tucking a strand of Larisa's hair behind her ear.

"My mum happened. She tried to kill me...I found out why she and my dad hate me...They thought I was a squib...They jumped to conclusions, because so far every child in my family line showed magic at two months of age...I didn't show any magic until I was six...When I didn't show magic at two months, they began plotting to kill me...Bellatrix heard and she did everything in her power to protect me...My dad had to get her out of the way, so he placed her, Rodolphus, and Rasbatan under the Imperius Curse and sent them to torture two Aurors...After they went to Azkaban..." Larisa felt tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Draco asked. Larisa gulped.

"After they went to Azkaban, my life became hell. My dad finally tried to kill me, but it didn't work...Now, ten years afterwards, I had to relive that hell by fighting my mum...And I beat her." Larisa choked. "I beat her in the duel. I hexed her and ran for my life, even though I was in this state...I don't know how I did it, but I survived. And I know what I need to do now..."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to make Sophia Rei and Borislav Rei's lives hell. Soon as I'm of age I'm going after them."

"No, Larisa...The state your in, your mother did. What do you think will happen if both of your parents are working together to kill you?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Draco, you don't understand. My life has been hell. And I will probably know a lot more stuff by the time I'm seventeen."

"Larisa, you're only fifteen."

"I've got two years. Borislav and Sophia have two years to live." Larisa said severely, when the door opened, and in came Mrs. Weasley, Ron's older brother Bill, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione saw Larisa, and she came rushing over.

"Oh my God, Larisa!" She cried, hugging her. Draco narrowed his eyes, but Larisa shot him a _Say-anything-and-I-will-smack-you-into-2010_ look. "Larisa...Y-your eye..." Hermione stuttered, looking at Larisa's face.

"What?" Larisa cried, grabbing a mirror off of the nightstand next to her. She looked into it and gasped. Her brown eye wasn't brown anymore. It was a deep, blood red, and there was a dark slash from her eyebrow to the bridge of her nose. She also had three thin lines going from under her blue eye down to her chin. "A-at least I look more terrifying..." Larisa stuttered, putting the mirror down. Suddenly, the door opened, and Harry, Dumbledore, and a huge black dog came in. Mrs. Weasley cried out and hurried over to Harry with Ron and Hermione at her heals. "Cute dog, Harry." Larisa mumbled. Madam Pomfrey looked over at the dog.

"Sir-" She began.

"This dog is very well trained, Poppy. He is to remain with Harry." Dumbledore said calmly. Larisa slumped into the pillows, and thought she saw Professor Moody laying in a bed across the room. Larisa shuddered a little.

"You alright, Lari?" Draco asked quietly.

"No. It's only a matter of time before...Before..." Larisa couldn't finish the sentence. Harry saw her distress, and then the black dog walked over to her. Larisa scratched behind it behind it's ears, then sighed. "It's only a matter of time before Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder sets in..." Then, Larisa closed her eyes.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa's eyes flew open. It was still dim in the room, and Larisa saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill whispering. She looked to her side to see Draco passed out in the chair next to her bed. Then, she heard Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, arguing. Larisa yawned loudly, then slumped back into the pillows. Mrs. Weasley looked over at her, then came walking over.

"Did we wake you up, honey?" She asked quietly.

"No, no, of course not...I don't sleep much..." She mumbled, and Draco stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Feeling any better, Lari?" He mumbled.

"No. I still feel like I've been run over by a hippogriff..." Larisa moaned, rubbing her head. "I can't believe these scars will never go away-" Larisa was interrupted with the door banging open.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Fudge snapped as he came marching in. His eyes fell on Larisa. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Lord Voldemort." Larisa said coldly. Everyone in the room flinched at the name. "He's back, Minister." Again, the door banged open and in came Dumbledore.

"Minerva, I thought you were supposed to guard Bary Crouch Jr.?" He asked sharply. Larisa's mind went into a whirl again.

"There's no need, Albus!" McGonagall sputtered, and she began to explain while Larisa's head spun.

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions." Dumbledore said to Fudge. Fudge blinked and was silent for a few seconds.

"That's absurd! He-who-must-not-be-named is dead!" Fudge cried. Larisa forced herself to sit upright.

"He is so alive, Minister...I nearly got killed." Larisa snapped. Fudge rambled on and on, arguing with Dumbledore, until finally, Snape stepped forward and showed Fudge the Dark Mark.

"There. It's never been this clear." He snapped. Larisa grabbed at the hem of her left sleeve, but Draco put his hand on her hand and shook his head. Finally, Fudge left after giving Harry the thousand galleon prize. Dumbledore then turned to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a little while." Dumbledore said quietly. "You too, Poppy." Madman Pomfrey and Draco left, and then Dumbledore turned to the big black dog. "Sirius? We can trust Larisa." Larisa wondered what Dumbledore was saying, but then the big black dog sprang forward and turned into Sirius Black. Mrs. Weasley shrieked, but Larisa looked at him fixedly. He turned to look at Larisa.

"You're innocent." Larisa mumbled. "Pettigrew framed you. I overheard my parents talking about it." Sirius looked shocked, but didn't say anything else, and Larisa slipped back to sleep. She had had enough for one lifetime.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!**


	36. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter nor any of the relating characters.**

**This is the final chapter** **of "Torn Between Beliefs". This whole story was so much fun to write, and it gave me something to do with my huge amount of free time.**

**I now give you the final chapter of "Torn Between Beliefs"...  
**

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Six: The Battle Begins~*~*~**

Larisa struggled to get her truck out of the luggage rack. Draco reached up and helped her, then he set it down for her.

"You ready?" He asked. Larisa nodded, then dragged her trunk away, following Draco out the door. People would stop and stare at Larisa, because the slash over her eye was never going away, and it was permanently red. At least now she was going home.

The Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder had indeed set in after the end of term feast. Larisa knew she was going to need to see a muggle therapist, but they wouldn't understand what she had been through. The battle was going to start, and Larisa didn't know what to do...She was torn between her beliefs. She and Draco got off the train and walked over to his parents. Narcissa whimpered and pulled Larisa into a hug.

"Sophia did a number on you...I hope you're alright?" She asked.

"No. Not mentally." Larisa said sadly. Narcissa closed her eyes for a minute, when Larisa spotted Hermione. "I'll be right back..." Larisa said quickly before walking away. Harry was standing with two muggles, and he, Ron, and Hermione were talking. "Hermione?" Larisa said quietly. Hermione turned around.

"Hello, Larisa." She said pleasantly Harry grinned at her, and Ron half waved.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, this is Larisa." Harry said politely. Larisa looked up at Harry's aunt, and she looked quite startled. Harry's uncle looked terrified.

"What happened to you?" Harry's aunt asked, looking at Larisa's face. Larisa didn't blame her for being slightly scared. Larisa had three lines going down from her blue eye to her chin, she had the slash over her right eye, and said eye was now red, and she had scars up and down her arms and legs.

"Got into a fight with my mum, she wants to kill me-"

"Hopefully you're not going with her!" Harry's aunt cried, looking around wildly.

"No. I'm going with my boyfriends parents. They took me in last summer." Larisa reassured her before turning to Harry. "I'll be in touch. See you next year." Then, Larisa turned and walked back over to Draco, who put his arm around her.

"Time to go home." He said. "Why were you talking to Potter's aunt and uncle?"

"His aunt saw my scars and flipped out..." Larisa explained. "I better visit Bellatrix over the summer, she'll need to know I'm alive..."

"That can be arranged." Narcissa said happily as they left King's Cross. Larisa felt a great deal of happiness swell up inside her as they walked to an alley, where they disaparated. Larisa saw Malfoy Manor, and a wide smile broke across her face.

**&%$&%$&%$**

** _Dear Bellatrix,_**

_** I'm alive, don't worry! Sophia did quite a number on me,  
I've got a huge slash over my right eye, and it's red now. I also have  
three slashes starting at the bottom of my left eye and going down  
to my chin. I'm also covered in scars on my arms and legs, and  
Professor Dumbledore thinks I may get PTSD, (Post-Traumatic  
Stress Disorder) which is a muggle affliction of the mind that  
gives you horrible nightmares and makes you nervous a lot. I'm  
fine though, so don't worry about me.**_

_** I'll be coming to visit sometime over the summer, so be  
expecting me.**_

_** Hoping to see you soon,  
Larisa**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Carefully, Larisa tied the letter to Claire's leg, and Claire zoomed out of the window and off into the night. Larisa leaned out her window, a soft breeze making her white hair flutter. It had been an eventful year, but she knew that it still wasn't over. The battle had only begun.

* * *

**~*~*~Dedications~*~*~**

**Well, here we are. My very first fanfiction complete. Let me tell you, it's been fun writing this, and I enjoyed every single minute of it. Now, though, I have dedication's to write!**

**First of all, I'd like to dedicate this story to my friends and family, because without their wild support, I would still be working on the second chapter. (Truefax.)  
**

**Second of all, I'd like to dedicate this to my readers. Without them reading this story, I probably wouldn't have the self-confidence to continue writing this. You are truly amazing.**

**And last, but certainly not least, I'd like to dedicate this to the people who didn't believe in me, because they helped me discover my love of writing. For this, I thank you.**

**Now then, I must work on the sequel to this...Should be up today, I write really fast when I focus...Livelifetothefullest4e OUT.  
**


End file.
